The unknown Cutie Mark
by hyderpony
Summary: Gallop Crush is a Pegasus and does not have her Cutie Mark. She plans to met the Cutie Mark Crusaders for help. Can the Cutie Mark Crusaders help her or will it all fall. Find out in The unknown Cutie Mark
1. Chapter 1 Gallop Crush has a Plan ·

My name is Gallop Crush and I live in Cloudsdale. I live with my mum and my older brother Bill. I would say that I also live with my dad but unfortunately he died in a flying accident. It was a very sad time for all of us. He flew into a dark rainbow created by a mean Pegasus named "Dark Dash".

This is my story of how I got my Cutie Mark.

It was a cold mild winter morning. I laid on my bed thinking about school that will be starting in 4 months time. I never liked school. The other ponies would always make fun of me and call me names. Getting out of bed is hard for me. After some deep thinking, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen myself up.

Here's some information about me:

I am a Pegasus and a good one I can tell you! My Cutie Mark is ... Well ... I don't have one yet and I doubt that I'll EVER get one.

I tried and I tried; But it just never seemed to come. I have tried everything and I mean EVERYTHING !

All of a sudden I thought about The Cutie Mark Crusaders (or the CMCs for short) and how they all got their Cutie Marks at the same time.

Then it clicked; "That is it !" "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS !" I shouted with excitement. I then told myself in a calmer voice; "Maybe they can help me get my own Cutie Mark".

I then did some more thinking. "But how can I get the CMCs to help me? and I don't know if they can as I don't live in Ponyville." I then began to panic. "Do the CMCs have a helpline?" or do they even have a Business card ?!"

I was still in bed panicking like crazy! I thought, how in Equestria was I going to ask the Cutie Mark Crusaders for help?! This is what I said to myself after an idea popped into my head.

"Well I can't stay in my bed all day, I need something to do! But what?" I need to hurry and get to Ponyville. I then got out of bed, headed to the door and went to my mum's bedroom.

She was on the computer surfing the internet and she logged into her cloud server.

Which I still find odd because I didn't know we had the internet in Equestria. Is it a new thing?

Anyway back to my story. I knocked on her door to which she said "Come in" a few minutes later.

"Oh hi Gallop it's you, do you need something?" My mum asks.

My nerves then got the best of me when confronting her. My legs began to feel weak, I began to sweat and I then suddenly thought that I was going to faint! But eventually, I was brave enough to give my response.

"Um yes. I would like to go to Ponyville".

"Ponyville?" My mum said. "Why?" Oh if only you readers were around at the time. I could have used the support from you all.

"Um ... Um I would like to meet The CMCs. You know, The Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Hmmm" … My mum thought. Then a few seconds later, she looked into my eyes. "Gallop you know that Ponyville is about 1 hour away from here don't you?" She asked me.

"Yes". I replied."But I really want to go ! My life depends on it !"

My mum thought it though; and then she said "Well we can go in 2 days and we'll have a holiday as well for 2 weeks ! We've got family in Ponyville, it would be very nice to see them again."

I was so happy to here the news and said with glee."Oh thanks mum ! Thank you so much !" and I then gave her big hug. But what about Bill?" I asked after the hug.

Mum looked happy as she said: "Ah don't worry, Bill's started Flight Camp remember?"

"Oh yeah". I said little embarrassed.

"Well as we are going to Ponyville, We need to start packing !" She said afterwards. She then looked at me and said: "You'll get your Cutie Mark, I know you will and I know The Cutie Mark Crusaders can help you".

It was very comforting for me to hear her say that. In fact, it was so comforting it made me cry a little. "Thanks mum." I said trying to pull myself together.

·


	2. Chapter 2 Packing for Ponyville

The next day Gallop and her mum start to pack for Ponyville.

"It's really nice of you to do this for me, Mum." Gallop said.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just want to make you happy and I know you've been searching for your Cutie Mark for some time now. It's understandable to me that you look for your Cutie Mark elsewhere." Her mum said back.

"Thanks Mum !" Gallop said with a grin on her face afterwards. Gallop then starts to pack her things into the suitcase.

After some time her mum spoke. "Bill's going to see us off and he's bringing his friend from Ponyville. Cyber .. Gamer I think his name is." She said while trying to think of the name of Bill's friend. Luckily she did or this chapter would take an eternity to finish reading!

"Oh does this Cyber Gamer pony know the CMC's?" Gallop wondered.

"I don't know Gallop". Her mum answered. "But we won't have time to ask him though as we are leaving early for Ponyville." Her mum continued.

"Oh. Okay" Gallop said with disappointment.

"What food are we going to take?" Gallop asked.

"I'm going to make some before we go". Her mum replied. She continued by saying:

"Don't need to bring too much as it's not too far away. I've hired some ponies cabs to take us."

"Cabs?" Gallop said looking confused. She then asked to which her mum answered back:

"Can't we just fly there?"

"Well no, You're still young Gallop and even you can't fly long distances, You get tired too easily. I was the same when I was young. Anyway we get to talk to each other on the way there too."

"Oh Okay. I don't feel like flying too far anyway." Gallop said with a sigh of relief.

2 hours pass and they both then had their suitcases packed. Gallop then stared to get excited!

"I can't wait ! I can't wait !" Gallop said with excitement. She then got a bit nervous and then asked:

"Um mum, do the CMCs have a Helpline Number?

"Helpline number?" Her mum says "I don't know, but you can look on the computer if you like?"

"Okay thanks" . Said Gallop.

Gallop got up to the computer and went to " .com" (Our version of Google) typed in: "CMC's helpline" and clicked on enter.

A list of sites came up.

The first link said: "CMC's Helpline call free 0800 CUTIEMARK 288 436 275".

Oh that's easy !" Gallop thought. Then the young filly picked up the phone and then dialled the number.

It rang and it rang until eventually, there was a voice on the other end of the line. It was Apple Bloom's voice. You thought they answered her call, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint but it was their answer machine. Which Apple Bloom's voice said:

"Hi and thanks for callin' the CMC help line."

"Press 1 to find out about the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Press 2 if ya need sum help gettin' a Cutie Mark."

Gallop pressed 2 on the keypad.

"You're placed 900th in the queue." "WHAAATTTTTT !" Gallop said in shock.

"Is everypony that desperate for a Cutie Mark?!" She asked herself in horror. The CMCs Go Crusading theme music started playing a few minutes later.

"I'll be here all day at this rate !"

She then hung up the phone and went to see her mum.

Her mum looked up and said "Any luck Gallop?" Gallop looked sad ... "Yes and no."

"Oh?" "What happened?" Her mum asked.

Gallop started to talk. "Well I did find the number but I was 900th in the queue. 900Th ! Why me?!"

"Gallop don't worry; We are still going to Ponyville and it's not like you to give up so quickly. Knowning you, You will find the CMCs what ever it takes." Her mum says.

"What if I never get my Cutie Mark?" Gallop said with tears in her eyes."

"Well ... That's what the CMCs thought. But in the end, they found their destiny. You'll never know until you tried." Her mum said while she came up to her and gave a hug. "Don't cry.. You be fine. I know it."

"What if it's not?" Gallop said in a scared toned of voice.

"Gallop you're worrying too much. One hoof at a time, It takes time. Come on Gallop let's have some tea." Her mum said.

"Um …. um …. okay" says Gallop wiping away her tears.

"You know that Bill will be here soon and he misses you so much." Her mum said.

"Yes, I do miss him and I sure wish he doesn't have to go to Flight camp." Said Gallop.

"But he wanted to go and do that. It makes him happy". Her mum said with comfort.

"I know that." Gallop said. "But still; I miss him so much."

1 hour passed, the door opens and all of a sudden, Bill's in the living room! Gallop looked up "BILL" She said and ran up to him and gave him a hug.


	3. Chapter 3 The Nightmare of no Mark

The sun was setting over Cloudsdale and everypony went indoors after a cold and wet day.

There were some weather ponies heading to the weather factory for their usual night shift. It was going to rain all night and it would also be so very cold.

Meanwhile, It was so cold in Gallop's bedroom that Gallop was laying under the warm covers. She was so very excited about the trip to Ponyville. Her mission was drawing closer! The moon started to rise over Cloudsdale, but it was so cloudy and hard to see that she was thinking what was going to happen tomorrow.

She thought to herself: Will things turn out okay? Would the CMC's like her and help her on her quest?"

It was a tall order though, as a cutie mark is a very big thing to a pony. Because it defined who they are and it also fulfilled their destiny.

For most ponies it would be so easy to get their cutie mark! Well it looked easy. Each pony has their own story on how they earned their cutie mark. Gallop wanted to tell it, but it had to happen first and fast!

Gallop turned off the bed side light and then closed her eyes.

The wind started to howl and Gallop suddenly opened her eyes. She was in Ponyville but it looked different some how. Far different from pictures she saw though out her life. It was very dark and cold.

It felt wrong, very wrong! There were no pony in sight. She started to run, but couldn't. She looked around and there were the CMCs!

She called out to them, but no answer. She called again and still no answer. Remembering that she couldn't run, she started to fly. She had forgotten that she could. She went after the CMCs who started to run off. There was a loud bang. She then fell and fell and all of a sudden, everything went black.

She opened her eyes and then the CMCs were slowly starting to come closer to her and started to talk:

"You will not get your cutie mark, you are nothing! You don't think you're going your cutie mark do you?" The CMCs said in a mean and creepy kind of way.

Uh oh! what's going on? This isn't like the Cutie Mark Crusaders at all! They're suppose to be nice little fillies not act like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!

"Yes". I do !" Gallop said slightly.

"But we don't!" said Apple Bloom with an evil like grin. "So don't even bother tryin'". She continued.

"What do you mean?" Gallop said with concern and then started to cry.

"You will never get your cutie mark." Said Sweetie Belle in the same way as Apple Bloom.

Gallop looked around and shouted "Nooooooooooo" and just then, there was another bang but this time, there was a flash of light...

A purple Alicorn with a black piece of armour around her neck that had the shape of a crescent moon was standing in front of her. It was Princess Luna! "The Princess of the Night !" Gallop looked up.

"Princess Luna!" she shouted. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is!, Well the time I checked anyway." Luna said as a joke to which she quietly chuckled to afterwards and then covering her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Gallop asked.

"It is one's duty to guard the night and also go into ponies nightmares and help them by becoming their guide to pleasant dreams ." I trust that you need my help, Gallop Crush? Luna asked.

"Yes I do, Princess Luna". said Gallop in relief. "I REALLY want my cutie mark now and I fear I may never get one".

"Hmmm. That reminds me of somepony I once helped". Luna told Gallop.

"It is?!" Gallop said in surprise. "Whose that?" She then asked with wonder.

"Apple Bloom". Luna answered.

"Apple Bloom?" But she has her cutie mark already." Said Gallop. She was then puzzled after Princess Luna's answer.

"Indeed. She has her very own cutie mark but she also went though the same problem you currently have. Explained Princess Luna.

She too wanted to get her own cutie mark."

"How does that involve me?" Gallop interrupted.

Princess Luna then gave Gallop an angry look on her face.

"Sorry". She said in a scared tone of voice.

"She as well learnt the magic of patience and that things take time. She also asked the very same questions as you did." Luna continued.

Gallop was feeling much happier and comfortable that the Princess of the Night was there to help and guide her when she really needed it. After all, it is her duty.

"Gallop you will find your cutie mark and I know the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be able to help you as well." Said Princess Luna.

"You really think so?" Gallop said with nerves.

"I do. I have said this before Gallop and I am more than happy to share this message again". Princess Luna said with pride. "Everypony has fears. Everypony must face them in their own way. But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue."

"Thank you so much, Princess Luna said Gallop. She looked up and Luna was nowhere to be found. "Luna? Luna?!" Gallop said as she looked at the moon and it then winked at her".

"Cock-a-Doodle-Do, come out of the dream.

Gallop woke up with a start because now it's morning.


	4. Chapter 4 The day of Travel

t was a cold winter's morning in Cloudsdale and it was still raining hard.

While waking up from her slumber, Gallop Crush had a happy look on her face. "Today is the day I'm going to Ponyville!" she said to herself with excitement. Then suddenly she had a thought. It was about what her mum said two days ago about having family in Ponyville. "Who were they?"

She now thought more about it. It was the first time her mum said that she had family there.

She got up and got a book from the bookshelf above her bed. She may have to be careful not to bump her head when she gets out of bed. The book she took of her bookshelf was called: "Crush Family History Though the Ages". She never realised that she owned that book. It had all the known members of her family. She looked further and then said with joy "Oh the year of my birth!" She investigated further and then said with fascination; "Interesting!" Just then, the book came up with a surname she'd never seen or heard of before! "Bolt?!" Gallop thought puzzled and surprised.

She started to read on:

"The Bolt family lived in Cloudsdale for some time. But then, the family started to get poor ! So poor in fact that they had no choice but to move somewhere else. They came so close to moving to Manehattan but they then decided to move to a town called Ponyville.

The town was newly established at that time which meant the house renting charge was affordable.

The family have lived there ever since. You can find information about the Bolt family history in Ponyville town Hall. You can also look for information online by going to .eq".

"Bolt's? Bolt's? Bolt's? " She pondered.

"Never heard of them". She said afterwards; "Wait! Mum was on the phone last night and she said something about Sky and Fleet!" Gallop didn't know what the conversation was about though.

She got out of bed, went to her dresser and looked into the mirror.

Yep she was cuter than ever with a smile on her face. She then brushed her hair. "What is going to happen today?" she thought.

While Gallop was thinking and brushing her mane Bill was packing his things ready to go to Flight Camp. But suddenly he over heard the conversation between Gallop and Clover.

10 minutes later her mum called to her.

"Gallop are you up yet?" she said. "Yes I am." Gallop replied."Well then have a quick shower so that we can get ready for our trip." Her mum told her.

"Okay, I will". Gallop said".

Gallop went to the bathroom. The bathroom walls and ceiling were all white as they are made of clouds! Lots of clouds. She headed to the shower and after another 10 minutes, she got out and dried herself up. Then she brushed her teeth, left the bathroom and went to the living room.

"I'm ready!" Gallop said to happily to her mum.

"Great. I'll call the cab to pick us up in 1 hours time". Her mum announced.

Mrs. Clover Cumulon (Cue-mu-lon) (Gallop's mum and it's also what her friends call her because they cannot say her original last name) picked up her Mobile, cell or what ever you'd like to call it. Her phone ran under a network called "E-Pony Mobile". She called the cab's number.

The voice on the over end picked up and spoke with a Irish sort of voice. "Pegasus Express Cabs in Cabsdale, how may I help you?" Cabsdale is a distract hardly mentioned on the TV series. (In case you were wondering)

Clover started to speak: "Oh hello, I would like to book a cab to pick us up in one hour's time please." She said.

"Ah No problem. May I please have your address?" The operator said.

"You may". She answered. "It's 25 Cumulus way, Pegasus, Cloudsdale, Equestria 25021983".

"Okay. A cab will be there like you said in one hours time". The operator told Clover.

"Thank you". Clover said to the operator.

"The Cab will be here in 1hours time." Her mum said to Gallop.

"Wow I can't wait!" Gallop said with glee. "Did you pack the food?" She asked.

"Yes I did. It's all packed." Her mum said answers.

Gallop then hopped, skipped and jumped around the living room because she was so exited about going on holiday. She looked at the wall clock. To her it was as if the clock was running slowly! "Come on clock ! Come on, be quicker !" She said impatiently.

"Gallop come here." said Clover.

"It will be okay. Please darling, try and stop worrying." She said comforting her loving daughter.

"Let have a talk". Clover said. Finally now she had the chance to ask the question that was puzzling her mind ever since she woke up and found that family book. She was nervous but she had the courage to ask that very important question.

"Mum? Who are the Bolt family?"

"The Bolt family ?!" She said surprised. "Where did you get that from?" Bill then came over to Gallop and Clover to hear the answer Gallop asked. She continued by saying:

"I over heard you when you were talking on the phone." She looked down nervously while saying her answer. "You were talking to ponies called Sky and Fleet.

"I was afraid you were going to ask me that question.". Clover said with a frightened look on her face. Bill then asked a question. "Why were you afraid to answer the question?"

"Well... " She said. But before she could answer the question a cart horn was heard suddenly which sounded like in our world a motor car from the 1920's and 30's ."Oh the cab's here!" she said with a sigh of relief.

Okay this is it! Today is the day! Gallop and her mother were putting their stuff in the cab for possibly her biggest adventure yet. "Gallop's sure excited about this, isn't she mum?" Her brother said with interest. "She sure is". Clover answered. His mum then hugged and kissed him goodbye and then said afterwards "Good luck at Flight Camp Bill". "Thanks". Bill replied. "Hey where's my hug and kiss from my little sis?!" Bill called out. Gallop then heard the call her brother gave to her and ran as fast as Filly second to hug him and kiss him and then immediately went inside the cab. Bill waved Gallop and his mum goodbye while the cab left for Ponyville. Oh yes every pony the epic adventure has now begun!


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter 5 Off to Ponyville

It was still cold outside over Cloudsdale, and the birds where chirping happily as they always do.

The birds were flying over Cloudsdale. And of course like it usually is for birds and cab drivers the air traffic was very busy.

As the day was a very cold, there were not many Pegasi civilians flying today. There were some out though and they were the weather ponies. Suddenly a cart came by fast as lighting! It was one of the Cab carts. There were two pegasi ponies flying the cab. Inside one cab there were two more pegasus Gallop Crush and Clover Cumulon. (See chapter four to see how Clover's last name is pounouced)

"Are we there yet mum?!" Gallop asked impatiently.

"Not yet Gallop, we've only been flying for 10 minutes." Clover answered calmly.

"Oh" Gallop said with a sigh.

"Well I need to do something! But how can we do it when I can't get out of this cab yet?!" Gallop said in a demanding tone of voice.

"Well". Clover said in a happy tone and then continued "We could play a game."

"A game?!" Gallop said with excitement. "What game can we play up here?" She continues and then looked confused.

"I don't know Gallop, it was just a idea. An idea that suddenly backfired". Clover said regretting her game suggestion.

"Oh". Gallop said disappointed. "Well then, who are the Bolt family?" She said as she looked into her mum's eyes.

"Oh that! The Bolt family that." Clover says thinking about what to say to Gallop. She knew that the Bolts family had a troubled history and they was part of her family. She'd thought of something and said: "I've heard something about Usain Bolt!" "Usain Bolt... Usain Bolt".. Gallop ponders. The cab driver suddenly over hears the conversation and asks, "Isn't he that famous sprinter?!" Then Clover shushes him because she knew that she just lied to her daughter. Gallop then looks at her mum with confusion. She was trying keep her phone call secret from Gallop but her conscience wouldn't let her so she decided to the truth. but only about the phone call because she doesn't want to give too much away.

"Well". Clover says "The Bolt's are part of my family. I think you know that already, by finding that family history book in your bed room?" She asks with wonder.

"Yes, I found the name in there." Gallop answered. "But what happen to them?" She nervously asked.

"I dont know." Clover said "That was what the phone call was about."

"Come on mum, you can tell me." Gallop said.

"I can't, well not at the moment. I need to find out some information first. But you will know when the time is right. I promise!" She said.

"Ok mum". Gallop said.

She looked into her mums eyes and they looked sad. She doesn't like it when her mum looks sad Who can blame her? "It was dad all over again!" My good old dad!" She thought trying not to become sad herself.

This should be happy day and she was determined to be happy! "This is a holiday and nothing is going to make me look sad or down!" She thought with motivation.

Half an hour later, Gallop's mum gave her a sandwich. She ate the sandwich with a happy look on her face.

"How long is it to get to Ponyville?" Gallop asked.

"We have half an hour left". Clover said.

"Oh great, I cant wait!" Gallop said with glee and excitement. Then with a calmer voice she said; "Do the drivers know where they are going? Because I can't see a GPS system."

Her mum laughed. "Oh Gallop, you're so funny!" She said enjoying that question she thought was a joke. "They don't need it. They do this route all the time".

"Oh!" Gallop said with a laugh.

Eventually they arrived in Ponyville. The cab drivers helped them unload their luggage while Gallop and Clover stepped out of the cab. The journey fare costed them 10 bits altogether.

They looked around, the town was busy because It was market day. There were a lot of ponies doing their Hearth's Warming shopping.

Then Suddenly, form out of nowhere a pink earth pony came running up to them and gave a prolonged gasp and then spoke really fast.

"Welcome to Ponyville! I'm so happy that you're here! You're going to have LOTS of fun and I love having fun and I know that you do too! Oh and you're going to meet some amazing ponies and I MEAN amazing! Well except that day I met a rude pony last week." Kept up yet? Because there's more:

"I know!" She said. "A PARTY !" A nice welcome to Ponyville party! I'm so happy you're here! Wait didn't I say that?" Pinkie Pie asked "Oh yeah, I did!" She then realised.

Pinkie Pie then took out her megaphone, used her tail like a helicopter propellers and announced to all the ponies in Ponyville who were around Gallop and Clover; EVERYPONY I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO WELCOME THESE TWO NEW PONIES TO PONYVILLE GALLOP AND CLOVER!" The ponies then stomped their hooves welcoming Gallop and Clover to their town. They were confused and baffled at first as most of us get when Pinkie talks really fast.

"Um hello Pinkie Pie. I have heard about you." Clover said with a smile.

Gallop looked amazed. "How did you know her name?" She wondered.

"Hi. Can I help you with your luggage?" Pinkie asked.

Pinkie turned to Gallop "I know you'll get your cutie mark in no time and I bet that the readers of this story can't wait to see it too, I can feel it!" She said happily and determined.

"What? how did you know?!"Gallop said with Surprise.

"Just a hunch". Pinkie answered.

"You two will be staying at Sugar Cube Corner and will be getting free dinners EVERY night for the next 2 whole weeks!" Pinkie said with a happy smile.

Gallop, Clover and Pinke Pie then set off to Sugar Cube Corner.

Gallop was so happy and couldn't wait to see what the day will bring.


	6. Chapter 6 Hoofs and Cakes

Gallop Crush and her mum follow after Pinkie Pie down the road. She bounced along to Sugar Cube Corner and looked happy she usually is.

Gallop looked to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain, Because the sky was becoming very dark and grey.

Pinkie Pie then started to speak. "I got a big order of cake and when I say BIG I mean BIG ! Well maybe not that big, But it big alright."

"Why do you have a big cake order Pinkie?" Gallop asked.

I know it sounds like an obvious question to you, but I had to ask it.

"Well..." Pinkie said and took a deep breath.

"Princess Cadence made a order on our website . She's going to have a BABY! Or is the baby born yet? I can't remember." She then ponders for a minute and then she begins to ask me:

"Do you think she born yet?"

"Um I don't know Pinkie". I answered.

Me, My mum and Pinkie Pie eventually get to Sugar Cube Corner and enter the shop and what we saw was breathtaking!

I couldn't stop licking my lips. My mouth was constantly filling up with saliva seeing the stacks of cake, cake and more cake.

Pinkie then started working on the order. It looked if 15 hoofs came out of her as she started working.

She played music on her laptop. The song was "Smile Smile Smile". Also known as "The Smile Song".

A few hours later, a Pegasus with a grey body and with a yellow mane came into the shop. She nearly tripped and stumbled as she walked to the counter.

Mrs Cake then trotted behind the counter.

"What can I get you dear?" She asked.

"MUFFINS PLEASE! LOTS AND LOTS OF MUFFINS! It's 12:30 after all!" The grey Pegasus said with excitement.

"Coming right up dear, they will be ready in 5 minutes. Oh and you don't have to yell". Mrs Cake said polity. The grey Pegasus give a coy grin to Mrs Cake after she said that.

"Where the muffins Pinkie?" Mrs Cake said

"They're right under the boxes". Pinkie answered.

The boxes were stacked up hight as Pinkie got the box right at the bottom of the stack.

"Pinkie they're going to fallllllll!" Mrs cake says with panic.

"Oh, It'll be okay". Pinkie Pie said as the crates wobble a bit, but amazingly do not fall !

Pinkie hoofs the muffins to the Pegasus, the Pegasus then pays for them and trots out of the store.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pinkie said to me and my mum. "I need to show you your rooms". Looking happy we followed Pinkie upstairs. We then get to a long hallway. With 5 rooms.

She opens the first door. "This is your room Gallop". Pinkie says

"Thank you Pinkie Pie". I said to her. "No problem, if you need anything and I mean anything just give me a call". Pinkie Pie said to us with glee.

Moments later I ask my mum a question:

"Mum can I look around Ponyville?"

*sigh* I don't know Gallop we just got here and I'm already tired as it is !" She answered.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" I begged and give her the old puppy dog look.

"Oh okay then. You can go but I'm staying right here to get some sleep. Have fun, Be careful and be back before 9pm" My mum replied.

"Thanks mum and oh thanks again Pinkie". I happily said

"Oh it's nothing really Gallop and oh I did see a big Blue box saying "Police box" in the street last night. Don't know what that was about." Pinkie Pie rambled.

"Okay? thanks for that Pinkie". I was so confused after she said that then I went downstairs.

Gallop left Sugar Cube Corner and looks around. There were a lot of ponies walking around and there was a big Hearth's Warming eve tree in the middle of town. There was lots of lights on the tree. A group of ponies were singing around the tree.

#The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end #

Gallop started to sing the song as the ponies stopped what they were doing and watched the young filly sing the song.

When she finished singing all the ponies started to clap with there hoof and cheering.

Gallop started to blush as she says "Thanks everypony!"

The shoppers started to move away as Gallop looked around the town. But what Gallop didn't know was that there were some young fillies watching her sing. They were none other than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as they walked back up the hill!

"Now". She thought. "Where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders and do any of the ponies know where they are?"

A brown colt with a red and blue mane walked past her with his mum and dad. She stepped to one side to let them past. The colt looked back at Gallop and then she looked back.

"Now, lets find a pony now." She thought as she walked down the town. Looking in the shop windows and then she sees a big castle. She knew that castle belongs to Princess Twilight and it was called "The Castle of Friendship". She slowly walked up to the castle and sees a sign. "Free guided tours today". It read.

She eventually goes inside the castle and finds a dragon. A young boy dragon. "Hi there, my name's Spike. How may I help you little one?" He said.

"Oh hello um I'm here for the guided tour". I tell him.

"Oh, okay come this way." Spike says to me.

"Oh, my name is Gallop Crush". I forgot to say to him.

"Welcome Gallop Crush". Spike said in a friendly manner.

She started to follow the young purple and green dragon. As Spike shows her all the rooms of the castle. she walks and sees the pictures on the walls. "Oh that Pinkie Pie". she says "Oh yes, that right." Spike says.

"Let me tell you about that picture". Spike then insisted.

"That was the day that Cheese Sandwich was in town and Rainbow Dash had the best Birthday of her life." He told me.

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, she's a Pegasus just like you and she dreams about joining the wonderbolts some day." He said.

"Wow the Wonderbolts! I love them and I dream about joining them too. I love them so much, but I'm not sure that I have what it takes to join them." I said with disappointment.

Spike stepped back a bit. "Can you fly well?" He asked.

"Yes I can fly, But I still need a lots of training. I'm no good though". I answered him.

"Well if it's your dream Gallop, work for it! You never know, you might just make it !" Spike said with determination.

"I hope so." I said with a sigh.

"Anyway Spike, Thanks for your time." I said

"You're welcome, Gallop. I'll show you the way out" Spike said.

"Thanks Spike". I said.

Gallop Crush and Spike then get back to the castle doors.

"Well thank you so much Spike. You were a big help." I said to him.

Spike bows "Come back soon Gallop and see you soon". He said then waved me goodbye.

It was dark. But it was only 4pm! The sky was grey and started to rain.

Gallop started to walk down a path and looked at the sights of Ponyville until she heard a noise! It sounded out of this world. She'd never seen a Blue Box had land right behind her.

The blue box said "Police Pubic Call Box". It was what you humans call the Tardis. I think, I may be right. Yes I am right. I should be right! Anyway,

Inside the Tardis were two ponies and there was a round control console.

"Ah yes, that sure was a good trip seeing a pony getting her Cute mark. Doctor Whooves said proudly.

"Well Derpy what have you learnt?" He asked her.

"A Cutie Mark represents every ponies talents and gifts". Derpy says.

"Come to think of it, I did see a pony in Sugar Cube Counter earlier today, or was that last week? I don't know doc. All this time travel does your head sometimes. But anyway, I think her name was Gallop Crush. I think."

Gallop Crush is still admiring the scenery of Ponyville not knowing what's going on behind her.

The doctor was at the door of the Tardis.

"I think I heard of that somewhere, Well done my dear filly!" The Doctor said to Derpy and then hugs her.

Dr. Whooves sees a young filly with a red mane walking down the path..

"Hello young Pegasus". He says.

"Who me?" Said Derpy.

"No, not you!" he said and then give a stern look to Derpy.

"You there, with the red mane !" The doctor says.

"Um um me?" Gallop asked.

"Yes, I'm wondering if you can help me?" The doctor says.

"But um how can I help?" She nervously said.

"I see that you're looking for your Cutie Mark, is that correct?" The doctor asked.

Gallop then becomes speechless and surprised. Then a few seconds later:

"How did you know that?! " Gallop said amazement.


	7. Chapter 7 The Whooves Advices

It started to rain hard in Ponyville. Gallop Crush and Doctor Whooves were obviously getting wet. The wind started to howl. Hearth's Warming was getting closer and closer.

"Well young filly, I can tell you inside my beloved Tardis" Dr Whooves said.

"Um What's a Ttt-tardis?" Gallop Crush said looking puzzled and confused.

"Oh Tardis means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. So it's basically an abbreviation." Dr Whooves answered looking happy and proud as always.

"Who, huh, WHAT?" Gallop said looking more confused.

The Doctor Laughed. "Well would you like to see this box that is my Tardis?" He asked.

"Um well, I don't want to be late back to Sugar Cube Conner, as I need to be back by 9pm?" Gallop said looking worried

"Ah, but you won't be late my little one. I Pinkie Promise that you will not be late. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Anyway by the time you leave my Tardis, no time will have ever past." The Doctor said with pride and passion.

"Oh. Okay, But where is your Tardis?" She asked in a scared voice.

The Doctor Laughed again and then said to her. "Look behind you, little one".

Gallop Crush slowly looked around and suddenly, her mouth dropped.

There WAS a box ! A big blue box that had the words "Police Public Telephone Box" on it. So that meant It was the same Police Box that Pinkie Pie mentioned earlier.

Dr Whooves opened the door of the Tardis. "Come on in little one and make yourself at home." The Doctor said looking happy.

Gallop Crush stepped inside the Tardis and her month dropped again as she looked around this odd looking surrounding she saw all around her. She could not believe her eyes. At times she thought she was going to faint or if she wasn't really there !

"Wow ! It looks bigger on the inside". She said in awe. She could see a control console and she saw stairs going all over the place.

"What does this Tardis do?" She asked "It looks like a box outside but on the inside it seems to be no ordinary box. It's so big !" She says.

"You'll get use to it..." The voice this time didn't come from the Doctor. Instead it came from a female Pegasus. She came from the other side of the control console.

"Oh!" She said looking startled at the female Pegasus. "You were just at Sugar Cube Corner buying muffins from Mrs. Cake !" Gallop said surprised.

"Oh I love muffins and it was 12:30 after all." Derpy said Looking happy as she licked her lips covered with a little drool.

"Derpy don't drool on the controls please! You know anything can happen". The Doctor said in his firm voice.

"Sorry doc, I can't help it. Replied the grey pegasus.

"Well this is a time machine. It travels in time. It travels through space and time." Derpy says.

"A time machine huh? That travels through time and space?" Gallop asked.

"All of time and space. Everywhere, anywhere and every star that ever was. So, where do you want to start?" Dr. Whooves asked the pondering Gallop Crush.

"Well first of, What is space?" Gallop asked the Doctor.

"Well let's put it like this. Ponies assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." he answered.

"Oh. Okay then." Gallop looked confused. But of course Derpy was more confused than she was. In fact she was SO confused that her mind was either like a disconnected phone call or a tumble weed going passed an abandoned town on a breezy day.

"So let me get this straight. You say this goes ANYWHERE through space and time?" Gallop said looking up to the Doctor

"Yes that right. Anywhere. In the Past, Present and future." The Doctor replied.

"Right then. Can you take me to my future. Where I get my Cutie Mark?" Gallop asked looking hopeful.

"Ooh no my little one, I'm afraid you can't. It will be too dangerous." The Doctor said with regret. Derpy nodded in agreement.

"How can it be dangerous?! You do it all the time !" Gallop said with anger.

"Yes we do it all the time, but our work is very dangerous. For instance, what would you do if you met yourself Gallop?" The Doctor asked Seriously.

"I think... What ?! How did you know my name?" Gallop said with shock and surprise.

Well you see Gallop. I have seen you get your Cutie Mark in the future and it was a great and happy time for you and yes we have talked in the future. By that time Gallop, we have already met each other. Because I am talking to you now. This is your first meeting together." The doctor said.

"Um okay then. As I was saying, I think I would have gone mad and might possibly even attack my past self..." Gallop said thinking.

"Bingo ! You're learning Gallop. The Doctor phrased the learning Gallop. Time travel is not to be messed with. Like the time I met Pinkie Pie. Yes I know Pinkie Pie and she is funny and a great pony I have ever met".

"Well Gallop you and we better get going. I have a TV show I need to watch. It's called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" Dr Whooves said with excitement.

Gallop Crush looked puzzled when the doctor said that.

Dr. Whooves and Gallop Crush walked to the door of the Tardis and he was right ! It looked like no time had past.

"This is where we say good bye for now and remember this Gallop. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are not too far away. Also remember, look at the sky and you will get your answer."

With that Dr Whooves hugged Gallop, Derpy gave her one afterwards and they then went back into the Tardis. Derpy gave a little wave and then they closed the door.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder. Gallop Crush turned around, but there was nothing there ! No Tardis, no nothing.

"Wow ! Did that just happen?" "Was that even real? I'm so confused !" She said trying to remember what just happened. "I least I know Pinkie Pie is real. But she knows things, just like the doctor". Gallop Crush thought. "Was Pinke Pie the Doctor's assistant?"

Gallop Crush started to walk up the path. She saw a pony but she walks on. "WHERE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS?!" She said out loud and with frustration.

"Wait are you looking for the CMC's?" Somepony said.

A red and a yellow maned Pegasus waked up to her. The male pony was dressed in a soccer outfit (Football as we "Brits" or British call it)

"Um yes. am I?" Gallop Crush said. She looked at the pony. He had sky blue eyes, his Cutie Mark was a soccer Ball with angel wings on both side.

"Are you?" The yellow pegasus asked her.

"Oh Yes. Yes I am. Do you know where I can find them?"

"Yes I do" He answered. He was puzzled though when Gallop said "Yes. Am I". But anyway:

"Where are there?" Gallop eagerly asked him.

"Why do you need the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" He asked.

"Because I want them to help me to get my own Cutie Mark !" Gallop eagerly said to him.

"Well if it wasn't for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I would have not even got my Cutie Mark." He said with glee.

"Oh how so?" Gallop said.

"Well one day, I was at school and I first heard about the Cutie Mark Crusaders Helpline. Then I thought to myself I'll call them up after school. The bell rang at 3pm and I went into the call box that was outside the school. By that time, the helpline was new and not many ponies were using it. I was like 2nd in the queue. I only waited for about 3 minutes on hold and I got though to Apple Bloom. I told her that I want to get my Cutie Mark and I said to her that it was taking so long." He said.

"Oh that's like me as well ! Except this time I was 900th in the queue, so I gave up." Gallop said disappointed.

"Oh that's too bad. But hey, you shouldn't give up. Ever ! Okay? " He said.

"I know that. That's why I'm looking for them. What did you say to Apple Bloom?" Gallop said and asked.

"Well she asked me; "what I am best at?" I told her; "I'm the best at all sports. I play sports everyday and nothing was working to get my Cutie Mark." He said

"What did she say next?" Gallop said.

"She told me to look outside the box and then said to me to have a think. Who else is good at sports?"

"Which I said. Nopony I know. And that got me thinking. My dad's good at sports and I never asked him for his help. I told Apple Boom this and then she said; My friend you found yer answer !" I then had a big smile on my face. I thanked her and she said "No. Thank you and good luck finding your Cutie Mark."

"I hung up and I went to see my dad and asked him if he can help me what he knows about sports." He said.

"Did your dad help you get your mark?" Gallop asked.

"Yes he did. About 2 months after my dad told me and showed me the sports he played and how to play them. Eventually I got my cutie mark ! I was so happy ! You see, without Apple Bloom's help. I would not think to ask my dad for help." He said. "Oh Apple Bloom". He said in a loving tone. You could say he now has a crush on her.

"Thank you for your help ummm..." Gallop said not knowing his name. A few moments later he picked up what Gallop said to him.

Oh ! The name's Blitz. Blitz Dynamic and thank you. Blitz said.

Gallop blushed, thanked Blitz and walked off.

It stopped raining but the sky was still dark and grey. There was a school house and there was a phone box.

"This must be the phone box that Blitz mentioned". She thought. She looked up to the sky it was going to rain again. She then started to run and then she knocked into a pony and went flying to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 The Nightmare Moon Tale

It was raining hard and Gallop Crush was on the ground. Will it EVER stop raining?! She was getting socked and the wind was so strong. She then was in pain for a bit because she knocked into somepony.

"Ow !" Somepony said. "Wait are you okay and why are you in such a rush?"

She picked herself up and looked who she bumped into. It was a pegasus, like her but this pegasus was a colt. He had a brown body with teal green eyes. His mane and tail was dark blue and blood red.

"Oh I'm fine and I'm so sorry, um I was trying to get somewhere..." Gallop said as she looked up embarrassed.

"Why were you not watching where you were going?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry about that. She said. "I didn't want to get wet and as the ground was muddy and um.. I tripped."

"Oh that's okay little one, it's been raining for 3 days now and it's been muddy too". He said.

"Wait, Somepony called me little one before. I'm sure of it!" Gallop said trying to remember.

"Oh. Okay. Umm .. You should be getting home and not be out in this rain storm." He advised and then got puzzled.

"I know, But I'm on a mission and I can't go home just yet," She said.

"Prey tell, why not?" He said sounding like a pony she met driving a blue Police box.

"What ?!" Gallop asked as if her mind was playing tricks on her. (Which seems like it was)

"I said: "Why not?"

Gallop tried to think what to say to this colt. But couldn't think of an excuse. She didn't want to say too much about her mission, But she needed all the help from anypony. Do you think she should trust this colt?

"Sorry. Um it's kind of a secret." She answered.

"Why?" He said suspiciously.

"Um I don't really want say to much, But do you know where Apple Bloom is?" She said looking hopeful.

"You're looking for Apple Boom huh? Well she lives at Sweet Apple Acres." He replied to Gallop.

"Oh where's that?" She said Looking happy after this new lead.

"It's about 10 minutes down this path. You can't miss it." He said.

"Oh thanks so much !" She said with glee and excitement.

Before she could leave however, the mysterious pegasus asked her:

"Where do you live?"

"I'm staying at Sugarcube Corner." She said.

"Why do you live at Sugarcube Corner? Don't you have a house of your own?"

"Oh. I'm not from around here. I'm just on a holiday for 2 weeks." She said.

"So. I hear you've met one of the Elements of Harmony. Do you get to have free deserts? How are the twins?"

"What are the Elements of Harmony?" She asked.

"WHAAAAT ?!" The pegasus exclaimed. "You don't know about the Elements of Harmony ?!"

Gallop Crash stepped back a bit and looked down.

"I haven't started school yet." She said quietly.

"Oh. Well, my mother told me about them. They were used to defeat Nightmare Moon." The colt explained.

"Nightmare Moon? You mean, Princess Luna?" She said.

"Well yes, but this was before she was transformed back to Princess Luna."

"Before?" What do you mean?" She said. Eager for the colt to continue the story.

"Okay. The story goes like this":

"A long time ago, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were both the rulers of Equestria, a land inhabited by ponies. Each morning, Celestia would raise the sun, and every evening, Luna would raise the moon. Together they kept the balance perfectly restored. Until one day, Princess Luna in time grew jealous. The ponies would be awake to enjoy the day and they would love, admire and appreciate Celestia's work but would always sleep through Luna's fair more beautiful night. That made Princess Luna turn on Celestia by saying "she should be the only princess in Equestria". She then banged her front hooves to the ground and raised the moon before the bitterness of her heart manifested and transformed her into Nightmare Moon!"

"Princess Celestia did not want to fight Nightmare Moon and told her to lower the moon, but Nightmare Moon refused to do so and said her only royal duty was to destroy her sister Celestia. She began to shoot her older sister down with her magic beams, eventually knocking her down. Nightmare Moon was convinced that Celestia was destroyed. She took in the victorious moment until minutes later, seeing no other way, Celestia with tears in her eyes and almost crying she reluctantly used the Elements of Harmony to overpower Nightmare Moon and banish her to the moon. Creating the phenomenon known as "The Mare in the Moon" (a unicorn's face imprinted upon the surface of the moon) It is said that on the longest day of the thousandth year, Nightmare Moon will make her return and the stars would aid in her escape."

"Twilight Sparkle realised Nightmare Moon was about to return. However her mentor, Princess Celestia encouraged her to make new friends instead of worrying about the supposed "old pony's tale" in her dusty old books. But it turned out that Twilight was right and Nightmare Moon was released during the Summer Sun Celebration, replacing Celestia who was supposed to attend it."

"Fortunately, when Twilight heard her new pony friends calling for her, she felt a different spark in her heart. Making her realise that inside, the real Elements are not just some stones. They exist in the hearts of her friends! That then gave a spark. A spark to trigger the final element of harmony, Magic (also known, of course as Friendship) and reanimated the shattered Elements, converting them into jewels for the six friends to bear. Using the Elements of Harmony, Twilight activated a spell that struck Nightmare Moon, exposing the darkness from her and transforming her back into Princess Luna."

"Princess Celestia arrived in the ruins where the battle took place. Confessing that she knew of Nightmare Moon's return, but knew the only way to defeat her was for Twilight to understand the importance of friendship. Celestia walked over to a weak and cowering blue alicorn. You see, what Twilight and her friends didn't know was Nightmare Moon was Celestia little sister Luna ! She told Luna that it was a thousand years since she last saw her and must put their differences a side and then offered Luna friendship. Princess Luna then apologized in tears for her actions, and was granted forgiveness. Later at the celebration (held by Pinkie Pie), even the other ponies forgave Luna, gifting her with a flower necklace."

He told her and Gallop was simply amazed.

Gallop Crush stood there in amazement. "This colt must love history!" She thought. It felt like she was in a history lesson.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" He said.

"No I am good and thank you". She said.

"Oh it was no problem at all". He said.

Gallop Crush started to go up the path. It was getting late after all, but she thought to herself that she needed to find the CMCs fast!

After about 10 minutes she came towards an apple orchard and there were wooden fence around it. Gallop sees a billboard with the pictures of Apple Bloom, Sweetly Belle and Scootaloo, The Cutie Mark Crusaders !

"Calling all young ponies:"

Need help looking for your cuite Mark?

Have you tried everything, But nothing works?

Well the Cutie Mark Crusaders can help you.

If you are in need of help and guidance, call Toll Free 0800 CUTIEMARK (288 436 275)

Let us, help you !"

I must be getting close now !" she thought. She walked on and then she sees a sign saying "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres" and a another sign on the gate saying "Sorry but we're closed for the day."

"Noooooooooo! Gallop Crush shouted "Why, why, why me?!" She started to cry. "I'm never going to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders now" She said crying.

She didn't realise that she was making was lots of noises and a young filly then overheard her. She came running fast out of the clubhouse to see what was going on. Then she sees a young pony crying and looking distraught. She then ran to the gate.

"Are you okay there? Do you need any help?" Asked Apple Bloom.

Gallop Crush looked around and then she froze. (Possibly jaw dropped)

There was Apple Bloom right in front of her ! And better yet, she was even talking to her ! She then didn't know what to do or say. Eventually she bravely says but was nervous asking:

"Um .. are you Apple Bloom?" She knew it was Apple Bloom, But she just needed to be certain it was actually Apple Bloom. Because who knows .. It could be a Changeling !


	9. Chapter 9 Gallop Crush to Rescue

It was cold and wet once again. Come on weather maker Pegasi, why so much rain ?! You might make Ponyville or even Equestria into sea water if this continues ! It was also was getting dark. It had to stop raining soon, but it could rain again anytime.

There were only five days left until Hearth's Warming day.

"Yep it's me, The leader of the The Cutie Mark Crusaders". Apple Bloom said with a laugh.

"This is so great !" Gallop Crush said as she wiped away her tears.

"Why's that?" Apple Bloom said looking confused.

"Well I need to talk to you. And it will be great If I could also talk to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as well." Gallop Crush said hopefully.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I am in search of my Cutie Mark and I was hoping that the The Cutie Mark Crusaders could help me with my quest." Gallop Crush answered.

"I've been searching and searching. But I still don't have one. I even rang your CMC's helpline and I was like 900th in the queue. I want it now!" Gallop said desperately.

"Seriously ! You were 900th in the queue? And by the way, that's my line." Apple Bloom replied.

"Sorry. Yes, I gave up with the helpline and then decided to come to Ponyville and look for you instead". Said Gallop.

"Well I think we need to hire some stuff and that means I have to pay them... Sakes alive !" Apple Bloom said disappointed.

It started to rain again and to make things worse, the wind started to howl.

"So little one, You want our help? We'll be happy to help you." Apple Bloom said.

Wait, I heard somepony say that before !

"Say what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Little one. Oh I think I'm going to have a mental break down !" Gallop answered and then started to panic.

"Hey now, take it easy. Here take this and take a few deep breaths to calm down. Apple Bloom said. Then she gave Gallop Crash a cardboard bag and Gallop then took some deep breaths and started to calm down. A few minutes later:

"So first, what your..." Before Apple Bloom could finish the sentence, There was a bolt of lightning which hit a big tree that was underneath her. It started to fall. Apple Bloom didn't see this, but Gallop Crush did. Without thinking Gallop Crush flew at Apple Bloom and pushed her out of the way as the tree came falling down to the ground. Then there was a loud crash.

Apple Bloom and Gallop Crush were in shock to see what had just happened. The big tree was blocking the path back to Ponyville. There was silence and then Apple Bloom spoke.

"Wow ! You save my life ! She said with amazement. You save my life." She then said quietly and then she hugged Gallop Crush tightly around the middle.

"Thank you so much ! Thank you so so much !" Apple Bloom said crying.

"You're Welcome. I just acted quickly". Gallop Crush said with a blush

"Oh and my name is Gallop Crush" Gallop said.

Apple Bloom blush and smiled.

"WHAT IN TARNATION HAPPENED OVER HERE ?!" A country pony came running up to the fence and looked shocked.

"Apple Bloom, Are you okay?" Applejack said worried.

"I'm fine now sis. Gallop Crush here saved my life." Apple Bloom said tearfully.

"Whose Gallop Crush?" Applejack asked.

"Um I am". Gallop Crush said as she went towards Apple Bloom and blushed.

Applejack looked at Gallop Crush and then hugged her. Gallop Crush blushed even more.

"Where yer from Gallop Crush?" Applejack asked.

"Well at the moment I'm staying at Sugar Cube Conner with Pinkie Pie. Me and my mum are on holiday. I'm from Cloudsdale originally. " Gallop Crush said.

"Well you won't be able to go back tonight. I need to get Twilight to help me clear that tree" Applejack said.

"So where will I sleep tonight?" Gallop said looking worried.

"Don't worry Sugar cube, I'll call Pinkie Pie and tell your mother what happened, She'll understand". Applejack said convincingly.

Gallop Crush smiled and said

"Thank you so much, You are so kind". Gallop said looking appreciated, relieved and happy.

"It's the least we can do." Applejack said looking happy.

"Well we better go inside, both of you. Look at us we're getting soaked". Said Applejack.

Gallop Crush, Apple Bloom and Applejack then galloped (sorry for the pun) back to the house.

All three were now inside and there was a warm fire and it sure felt cosy.

"Make yourself at home Gallop Crush. Oh, and what is your mother's name?" Applejack said and asked.

"Clover Cumulon". Gallop answered.

"Okay thank you, I'll call Pinkie Pie right now."

Applejack went to the phone that was in the hall and dialled Pinkie Pie's number 746-543-743, it started to ring.

"Hello Pinkie Pie's Cake Topping's here. Hi Applejack, How may I help you?" Pinkie Pie said.

"How'd you know it was me Pinkie?" Applejack asked looking puzzled

"Caller ID, duh !" Pinkie Pie responded.

"Oh right, um anyway, Can I talk to Mrs. Clover Cumulon please?" Applejack said.

"Ok then, hold the line please" Pinkie Pie said.

The "Smile Smile Smile" theme song started to play when she was put on hold.

"Hello, this is Clover Cumulon." Clover said five minutes after the song was played. (It probably ended. You might know that already) It was about to play again until:

"Oh hi. My name's Applejack and I have your daughter Gallop Crush with me here at Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said.

"Oh she is? Oh, I've been so worried." Clover said panicking.

"Don't worry Clover, She's fine and dandy. There's just been a accident. A bolt of lightning hit a tree and is now blocking the path back to Ponyville. It can't be cleared until the morning. Your daughter saved my little dear Apple Bloom's life. She's my little sister." Applejack said.

Clover could not believe what she hearing but she knew Applejack wouldn't lie. And she also knew that she represents the element of honesty. Then Clover spoke:

"Oh she met one of The Cutie Mark Crusaders then?" Clover said.

"She sure did. I'll get Twilight to help me with the tree and I will bring her back to you in the morning."

"Oh thank you so much Applejack, you are so kind" Clover said relieved.

"Oh it's my pleasure ma'am. I'll talk to you soon." Applejack said.

"Thank you and see you soon" Clover replied.

Applejack hung up the phone and went back to where Apple Bloom and Gallop Crush was.

"Well your mother's happy now yer save Gallop Crush and oh we got a guest upstairs too". Applejack said and then winked at Apple Bloom without Gallop noticing.

"Thank you so much". Gallop Crush said

"Oh, my pleasure sugar cube" Applejack said.

Applejack went to her room so she can call Twilight on her mobile. (cell phone).

"Oh whose this guest? Gallop Crush asked.

"It's my cousin, Bab Seed. She only came today and she's in bed." Apple Bloom said.

"She the one who set up The Cutie Mark Crusaders Manhattan branch right?" Gallop asked

Apple Bloom laughed.

"My, it seems you've done your homework Gallop." Apple Bloom said amazed.

Gallop Crush blushed.

"Yes I did" Gallop said.

"Well Gallop, We need to make a plan with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle On how we can help you get your Cutie Mark." Apple Bloom told her.

"Oh when will that be?" Gallop asked.

"We can meet up two days from now. There lots of planing to do. We've been so busy." Said Apple Bloom.

"Oh that'll be great ! Thanks". Gallop says looking happy.

"You're welcome and thanks again for saving my life." Apple Bloom said with a blush

"Oh, It was nothing." Gallop said.

"It does to me Gallop and don't worry I'm not going to count all the blades of grass in Sweet Apple Acres, like Spike did." Apple Bloom said.

"Wait Spike counted all the blades of grass in Sweet Apple Acres?!" Gallop asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he did. He said there are exactly twenty four million five hundred and sixty seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty seven blades of grass at Sweet Apple Acres. Well that's another story." Apple Bloom said.

"Hee Hee. it'll be funny to know later on" Gallop said.

"Yep. Applejack'll tell ya the story about that. Apple Bloom said.

Gallop smiled.

"Well now. Let's make a plan on how we "The Cutie Mark Crusaders" can help you get your mark" ! Apple Bloom said and looked happy and determined .

Both Apple Bloom and Gallop Crush put their thinking caps on as they started to make the plans.


	10. Chapter 10 Plans

The wind was strong and it was raining hard over Sweet Apple Acres. Every few minutes there was a flash of lightning and a big bang. That was thunder. In the fields of the beautiful Sweet Apple Acres there was a farm house with two lights on. As we enter the farm house on this cold winter day, we go straight to the living room. Two filly's were by the coffee table making plans on a notebook using a pen.

"Where to start?" Gallop Crush asked Apple Bloom.

"Well let's see. You're looking for your Cutie Mark right? So the question you should ask yourself is, what are you best at?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Me? Well I not good at anything. I'm just a failure and nothing works." Gallop said disappointed and sad.

"No! You are not a failure Gallop Crush. You had a task, you planned to meet the Cutie mark Crusaders and you found one, me. Plus you also saved my life! And that takes some quick thinking. Failure is not an option. You gotta keep on fighting and pushing to the end. It ain't easy Gallop. Do not give up, what ever you do." Apple Bloom said with determination.

"Wow thank you so much... Scootaloo's right, you really should run for Mayor one day". Gallop told her.

Apple Bloom blushed and then:

"Maybe one day. But right now I have a task. Helping you get your Cutie Mark. Now back to my question, What are you good at?" Apple Bloom says.

"Um let see, I'm good a flyer. Well, still learning." Gallop said looking embarrassed. She then continued saying: "I love winning things and I am so fast. Well on the ground at least. I wish there was somepony who can teach me how to fly better."

"Alright then." "Teach me to fly better." Apple Bloom said to herself while putting that on the notebook.

"Anything else?" Apple Bloom wondered.

"Yes. I'm hungry." Gallop said after then her belly rumbled.

Apple Bloom looked at the clock. It was 7:30pm.

"Well No wonder, it's close to dinner time." Apple Bloom said.

Meanwhile Applejack was in her bedroom and could not get though to Twilight's mobile. Then she thought: "Yes that's it! Pi Fi Internet and the pony massager. Of course!" Applejack then got out her Pony Tablet. (Oh and it's not the type that you take to relive pain or make you feel better) She went to the pony massager and called Twilight's Internet mobile number. 8 9 4 -5 4- 4 4 8.

It started to ring:

"Hello this the Palace of Friendship, How can I help you?" Twilight Sparkle asked

"Hi Twilight, Applejack here. I thought Spike usually answered your calls." Applejack said and then looked puzzled.

"Oh hi Applejack. He does. But this my mobile or cell number. Whatever you'd like to call it. He answers my telephone calls. How you doing?" Twilight answered.

"Right. How silly of me. I'm fine, but there's been a accident. So as you may guess, I'm in a bit of a pickle. A bolt of lightning hit a tree, it unfortunately fell and now it's blocking the path back to Ponyville. Apple Bloom was lucky to be a alive! I was so scared and worried about a dear little sister. I was wondering if you could help me. Applejack told Twilight with worry and wonder.

"Yes Applejack. I can help you and I know the perfect spell to use." Twilight answered.

"That's great news Twi. When can you get here?" Applejack asked.

"Well it's too dangerous now in this weather. I can come in the morning and I will bring Spike to come too. Twilight told Applejack.

"Thank you so much Twilight" Applejack said happily.

"Oh it's nothing Applejack. What are friends for? I'll be there around 7am if that's okay with you?" Twilight said.

"Yes that fine, Sugar Cube". Applejack said.

"Fine, I'll see you soon Applejack". Said Twilight.

"Sure thing Twilight and thanks" Applejack said.

Applejack then hangs up and then puts the tablet down. She then got up and went out of the room and went to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said Babs Seed in a sleepy voice.

Applejack comes into the room. It was a nice room with a window looking over the farm. With a very lovely view.

Babs Seed was on her bed after a long sleep.

"Sleep well Babs?" Applejack said.

"Yeah thanks." Babs said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes.

"What's goin' on?" She asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that food will be done in one hour's time and that we've got a new guest". Applejack said.

"A new guest? who?" Babs asked. She was certainly interested about Applejack's news.

"Her name's Gallop Crush" Applejack said.

"Oh? Why is she here?" Babs wondered.

"Well Gallop Crush came to Sweet Apple Acres to look for Apple Bloom. She also saved her life as well." Answered Applejack.

"What?! She did?! What happened?!" Babs said with worry.

"It's okay sugar cube, She's fine. The tree just got hit by lightning and it fell to the ground. You see, if it wasn't for Gallop Crush Apple Bloom would have been dead." Applejack said.

Bab Seed was then relieved. She smiled and then said:

"I want to meet this Gallop Crush so I can thank her myself."

"She's downstairs making some plans with Apple Bloom" Applejack said.

"Plans? why? Babs asked.

"Gallop's in search of her Cutie Mark. That's why she was looking for Apple Bloom in the first place" Applejack answered.

"Why didn't ya tell me in the first place?!" Babs said and she jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to the living room.

Applejack smiled and the then said "kids."

Babs was then at the door of the living room. She then introduced herself to Gallop Crush:

"Hey Gallop Crush. I'm Babs Seed".

"Oh it's you! You're the one who set up The Cutie Mark Crusaders Manhattan branch" Gallop said happily.

"How'd you know that?" Babs asked.

"I researched on my mum's computer" Gallop answered.

"Oh. That's great. Well anyway I hear you're looking for your Cutie Mark. Is that right?" Babs asked.

"Um yes I am and we made a big list already". Gallop said.

"Oh, let's see it cuz." Babs said.

Babs walked by the coffee table and Apple Bloom showed Bab's the list.

"Whoa! I can see that, Three pages wow. Well Apple Bloom you're gettin' better all the time helping ponies get their mark." Babs said proudly.

"Thanks Babs" Apple Bloom said with a blush.

Babs walked to Gallop and shock her hoof.

"Um what was that for Babs?" Gallop said looking confused.

"You saved my cousin's life and just that I'll always be your friend." Babs said with a smile and perhaps a wink.

Gallop smiled and blushed.

Applejack comes into the room:

"Babs, can you set the table for dinner please?" Applejack said.

"Sure thing Applejack". Replied Babs.

Babs left the living room and went to the dining room to set the table.

"We better get some food. I think we got all the things on the list" Apple Bloom said and thinking she was right.

Gallop nodded her head and headed to the dining room. When they went to the dining room the radio was playing some music

"Take a seat Gallop". Applejack said.

Gallop took a seat. Apple Bloom and Babs sat next to her.

Ten minutes later, the food arrived. Roasted meat, roast potato, with Yorkshire pudding, stuffing, vegetables and gravy. Gallop could not believe what she was seeing. The Sunday roast looked delicious. Hang on I know what you're all thinking. "Ponies are vegetarian. They don't eat meat." You're right, they don't. Okay instead of picturing the Sunday roast imagine just vegetables along with some mini hay bales and oats on the side. Now back to the story. She thought about the Sunday roast she had with her mum and the day that her dad died. She could remember how upsetting the death of her father was. She didn't eat much on that day. It was such a sad time. Remember, yes it is Sunday roast but don't be put off.

"You okay Gallop?" Apple Bloom said Looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Gallop said.

Applejack served the food and then sat at the table.

"Well Gallop, are ya planning to meet the other CMC's?" Babs said.

"Yes I am. In two days time." Gallop answered.

"Good. Four ponies are better then one. I say." Babs said with a grin on her face.

"Yes it is. I mean, it's thanks to my mum. Because I'm on holiday. So you could say she's part of the team too. Am I right?" Gallop said.

"Sure". Babs replied.

All four eventually started to eat their food and it tasted delicious. Gallop was so full and for her it was the happiest day of her life. But she would be even more happier when or if she gets her cutie mark.

"I'll clean up. You better show Gallop to her room, where she'll be sleeping tonight, Apple Bloom." Applejack told her little sister.

"Yeah. She's in my room." Apple Bloom said.

"Right then, you better get Big Mac to help you." Applejack said.

"Okay sis." Apple Bloom said.

Gallop got up and walked past the radio. The announcer said "And that was The Pony Tones with "Find the Music in You". Such a great track! Well that's me for today. But Before I go, I will leave you with this quote by Amy Pond. "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."

Gallop Crush heard it but didn't think anything of it. But that one quote would soon come to past and it will get closer then she thought.


	11. Chapter 11 Operation Tree Block

The weather over Ponyville was changing. It finally stopped raining ! But then Twilight Sparkle said three months ago beforehand: "Winter is coming" and you know what? it was. We head down to The Castle of Friendship and we go inside. It was dark. We go down the hallway trying to obviously see where we're going and eventually we get to the end of the hallway. There was a sign on the door that said: "Princess Twilight Sparkle's room". We go her bedroom and Twilight was asleep. But not for long. Because there was a clock on the wall and it said 3:59am.

The clock struck 4:00am and the alarm clock next to Twilight's bed went off.

PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP (Typical sound of an annoying alarm clock)

Twilight jumped out of the bed, turn off the alarm clock and turned on the radio.

"Hello this is the PWS. Pony World Service. For those who don't know what that means. We have some, BREAKING NEWS!" Radio announcer said in a posh and an important voice.

"The Pegasus weather team have announced today that a snow storm is on it's way and heading for Ponyville in the next three days. Ponies are advised to prepare for the storm and wrap up warm. Remember to wrap up warm now ! "

"Oh no, I better let Applejack know!" Twilight said looking worried.

She then turned off the radio and went over to Spike's bedroom.

"Spike quick ! it's time to get up !" Twilight said in a rush.

Spike opened his eyes and looked at his clock and then said "It's 4am Twilight. I thought you said you weren't going to wake up so early anymore." He said looking annoyed. Twilight then answered to Spike in her rushing voice:

"I can't help it Spike. I'm sorry but it's what I do. You know what I'm like and I can't really give up the habit being the Princess of Friendship and all. Besides we're meeting Applejack today, remember?" Spike sighed and then said: "Yes Twilight at 7AM and I would love to get back to sleep please."

"No Spike you can't. There's a lot to do before be go to Applejack's." Twilight said.

"Yeah? "Like what? Spike asked still annoyed. Twilight then gave him an angry stare.

"Well I need your help for a start. Your my personal assistant for ponies sake. Help me with the checklist. What do to do before we do them Spike. Twilight said.

"Alright Twilight. But it'll cost you a tub of Ice cream for this." Spike said smugly.

"Okay fine. You can have your tub of ice Cream. Twilight said.

Spike gets out of his bed and looks at Twilight.

"Well?" Spike said.

"Well what? Twilight asked.

Spike rolls his eyes and folds his arms. Twilight still doesn't know what Spike was talking about.

"Checklist? Where's the checklist, Twilight? Spike said a few minutes later.

"Oh right, the checklist !" Twilight said and then she hoofs him the checklist.

Spike then began to read the checklist

"Step 1: Wake up." "Check." Twilight answered.

"I think I'll say the checks, okay Twilight". Spike said after which, Twilight sighed.

"Step 2: Turn on radio." "Check". Spike said. Twilight was about to say it but Spike beat her to it.

"Step 3: Turn off radio?"

Spike looks at Twilight and then she nodded her head.

"Check" Spike said.

"Step 4: Try to wake up Spike check"

"Step 5 if Spike does not wake up, tickle him." He said that not angrily but he wasn't happy about it.

He looks at Twilight and gave her a stare.

Twilight blushes and then said "Sorry Spike, But it would have been the only way."

"Thanks Spike. That'll be it. For now." Twilight said. Then she let him have some more sleep. It was now quarter past six and Spike then woke up because he had a feeling that Twilight was going to tickle him. He then went over to her.

My I don't know about you but have you noticed a slight change to Spike's attitude towards Twilight? That's not like him is it?

"Well Spike we now have to get ready." she said.

"Yes Twilight" Spike replied.

Twilight and Spike started getting ready to leave.

Spike got out the list again.

"Get winter clothing. "Check." Spike said.

"First before we go to see Applejack Spike we need to get Fluttershy". Twilight said.

"Why do we need Fluttershy? I mean we're just helping Applejack with the tree." Spike said looking confused.

"You're right. We are helping Applejack with the tree but Fluttershy can help relocating any animals that may have lived in that tree. Twilight answered.

"Oh right." Spike said.

Using her magic, Twilight pulled out her mobile and dialled Fluttershy's number. It started to ring.

"Um. Hello?" Fluttershy answered in her quiet shy voice.

"Hello Fluttershy. It's me, Twilight."

"Hello Twilight. Um why are you ringing me this early?" Fluttershy said in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry. But I was just wondering if you can help me with something." Twilight answers.

"Oh. I don't know Twilight. How can I help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well Applejack needs our help. A tree fell down to the ground and it's blocking the path back to Ponyville. Also there may be animals needing to be re homed." Twilight said.

"Oh no. I be right there." Fluttershy said in a panicked voice.

"Thanks so much Fluttershy. See You soon." Twilight says. Everything will be okay Fluttershy, I'm sure of it. She continued.

"Okay Twilight. I'll try. See you soon. Fluttershy answered. She tried not to worry about it too much but she couldn't help worrying. Can you blame her? But still, she was on her way.

"She said she'll be here soon. We better get the food before she comes." Twilight said to Spike.

Twilight went to get the food to take with them.

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, All was dark. It stopped raining there as well. Gallop Crush was in bed sleeping.

She dreamed that she was flying. she was so good at flying. If only it was so when she was awake. She just needs somepony to teach her to fly better. That was her only wish. Well, except getting a Cutie Mark of course. But who? Who would help her fly better?

She flew down to the ground to get a drink of water. Then there was a loud bang. When the sound faded and everything calmed down there she was Princess Luna stood before her.

"AH Princess Luna ?!" You made me jump." Gallop said shocked.

"Oh. My apologises dear Gallop Crush. But I have an urgent message for you." Said Princes Luna.

"Oh? From who?" Gallop asked

"I'm afraid that I cannot say, Gallop." Princess Luna said regretfully.

"Okay. Um .. What's the message?" Gallop asked.

"Now before I say the message Gallop, I would like to talk you about what you have done earlier on." Princess Luna announced.

"What did I do?" Gallop asked.

"You saved Apple Bloom life." Princes Luna says

"How did you know that?" Gallop asked

"From Apple Bloom. she had a small nightmare, But she is fine now. She told me what happened and she is so grateful for what you have done for her". Answered Princess Luna.

"I'm happy that I did. I just acted" Gallop said.

"Now back to the message I was sent to give you." Princess Luna said.

"Oh yes, the message. Go ahead Luna" Gallop said.

"The message goes like this: You are close to your goal. But there are lots to do before you reach that goal. I am something old. You will get something new soon. Something borrowed you do all the time But something blue is the key. You will find the answer soon my little one." Princess Luna read out.

"I must go now Gallop. Good luck with your journey and quest."

There was another bang and Princess Luna Vanished into thin air.

Gallop was going crazy again. It must have been because of the message. she thought. "Wait ?! was that the quote that was on that radio show? It was. So it has to be THE DOCTOR !" " Something Blue? Hmmm …. Don't know what that was" She said to herself. She then thought some more. Was she going to ware a hole on the floor by pacing like Twilight Sparkle did? Little hint, "I .T.A.T.". No? Okay "It's About Time". Really amazing episode. You should see it ! Sorry. Back to the story:

The next minute somepony said:

"Apple Bloom, Gallop. It's time to get up". It was Applejack.

Gallop and Apple Bloom were waking up and looking tired.

Apple Bloom sniffed the air. "Are those pancakes ?!" as her mouth watered

"Darn tootin !" Applejack said with a smile. "Haven't had 'em for a while so I thought we could have some for us, Babs and Gallop. Sound good?"

"You bet it does !" Apple Bloom said with glee.

Gallop and Apple Bloom got up from there bed and looked out of the window. it was still dark then Apple Bloom looked at the clock. It was 5am.

Applejack smiled and went downstairs

"I wonder why Applejack woke us up at this time Gallop?" Apple Bloom said.

5 minutes past

"Are you two up yet?" Applejack called from downstairs.

"Yes sis. We're up". A sleepy Apple Bloom said

"Don't know Apple Bloom. But I'm sure you could find out." Gallop said.

"Yeah. Yer right Gallop. Well we'd better get to the dining room." Apple Bloom said.

Gallop and Apple Bloom headed to the door and went downstairs to the dining room.

Babs was at the table and There were two big towers of pancakes on the table.

"Hey Gallop, sleep well?" Babs asked.

"Yes I did thanks, like a rock." Gallop answered.

"Um sis? Why did you wake us up at 5am?" Apple Bloom asked her older sister.

"Well Twilight's goin' to help clear that tree for me and I think Spike's coming too." Applejack said

"Oh Spike from the Castle of Friendship is coming too? Gallop said.

"That's right Gallop. You know him?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. He gave me a tour of Castle" Gallop said

"Ooh I think somepony got a crush." Babs said teasing Gallop.

"No I don't." Gallop said blushing.

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded at Babs.

Apple Bloom and Gallop Crush sat at the table next to Babs.

"When is Spike... I mean Twilight coming Applejack?" Gallop asked with a blush.

"At 7am" Applejack said and she smiled.

Both Gallop, Apple Bloom and Babs started taking some pancakes onto a plate and started to eat.

"Oh I better get the brooms from the shed" Applejack said.

"How's Twilight going to move that tree sis? Apple Bloom asked.

"Some magic spell. At least that's what she told me." Applejack said

"Oh right. How silly of me" Apple Bloom said.

"Um Apple Bloom, how are you going to connect me? Gallop asked.

"Connect?" Apple Bloom asked looking baffled.

"Um yes. In the next three days I mean". Gallop asked trrying to make it clearer.

"Oh right. Well me, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo will meet you at Sugar Cube Conner around 12pm and we'll tell you our plans on how to help you. I need to past on notes we made onto them." Apple Bloom told her.

"Oh right. That's excellent." Gallop said happily.

"How did you three all get your Cutie Marks Apple Bloom?" Gallop asked

"Well it was all thanks to Diamond Tiara really." Apple Bloom answered.

"How?" Gallop asked

"Well it all started when we The Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to help Pipsqueak run for our school's class president against Diamond Tiara.

After Diamond Tiara lost the election, we found out why she was such a big bully to us. She realised that she acted the way she did was because of the high standards imposed by her mother Spoiled Rich. We reached out to help the struggling Diamond Tiara and taught her that friendship was the best way. it is through. Eventually we got through to her and amazingly Diamond Tiara finally stands up to her overbearing mother.

We The Cutie Mark Crusaders realised that helping others discover their true talents is more important than realising our own." Apple Bloom told her.

"WOW !" Gallop said In amazement.

After they had their breakfast, Applejack, Gallop, Apple Bloom and Babs head out and went to the tree that was blocking the path.

"Twilight should be here soon" Applejack said

The rooster called out. (You know what they sound like) It was 7am and all four could see Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy? Coming down the path.

"Well, howdy-doo. There y'all are" Applejack said.

"Hi Fluttershy. What are you doin' here?" She asked.

"Oh. Twilight asked for my help in case there were any animals in that tree". Fluttershy answered with her usual shy voice.

"Hello Spike." Gallop said with a Blush

"Oh hi Gallop. How are you?" Spike asked

"Fine thanks Spike." Gallop shyly said.

"Why are you here Gallop?" Spike asked.

"I was looking for Apple Bloom to help me get my Cutie Mark" Gallop answered.

"That's great Gallop and I know the CMCs will be able to help you" Spike says convincingly.

"Thanks Spike" Gallop says and blush even more.

"Thanks again for coming Fluttershy." Twilight said. "We know you're the best with the animals".

"Eeyup". Applejack agreed. Luckily Big Macintosh didn't hear her say that.

"Oh it was nothing really Twilight and Applejack. I'm glad and happy to help" Fluttershy said.

"Oh it was so good of you for helping me Twilight and Fluttershy." Applejack says. "I really do appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Fluttershy said with a grin.

"Well Applejack did you bring the brooms?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. Sure did Twilight" Applejack said.

"First Fluttershy, Can you see if any animals need to re homed?" Twilight asked.

"Okay Twilight." Fluttershy said.

After three minutes, Fluttershy came with two robins and they look scared.

"Don't worry you two, I will help find you a new home" Fluttershy said to the robins.

The two robins then smiled.

Twilight did a spell on the tree and it chopped it into Wooden Heart warming trees cravings.

"Wow Twillight that was so cool !" Gallop said impressed.

"Thank you" Twilight said and blushed.

"Are you ready Applejack?" Twilight asked her.

"Ready. Let's do this !" Applejack says with determination.

Twilight gave the brooms to Spike and Fluttershy.

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike then say:

"sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep". I thought AJ didn't find that catchy. Oh well.

"I think we're done now Applejack.." Twilight said looking relived and happy.

"Thanks so much" Apple Jack said appreciating Twilight's, Spike's and Fluttershy's help.

"Oh it was nothing. happy to help" Twilight said.

"That's what Fluttershy said". Applejack said as a joke. Twilight chuckled at the joke and told her: "I'm sure I can say it too AJ". Then the three ponies and spike all hugged each other.

"Well Gallop I better take you back to Sugar Cube corner" Applejack said.

"Yes Applejack". Gallop then said.

Gallop turned to Apple Bloom, hugged her and then said:

"Thank you so much for helping me" She says with a tear in her eye.

"Oh. Think nothin' of it Gallop and I'll see you in two days".

Gallop shock Babs' hoof "Thank you as well" she said

"No problem. But I'm sure you can hug me too, right?" Babs says.

"Of course I can. Come here". Happily said Gallop. She then gave Babs a hug.

"See you later." Gallop says.

Babs and Apple Bloom wave at Gallop as she Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike walk back up the path back to Ponyville.

"Well Gallop, did you enjoyed yourself?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I did. It was great. Your family are so nice and kind to me" Gallop

"Yeah. It runs in the family" Applejack said to her.

"Well this where I leave you." Said Fluttershy.

Gallop shook Fluttershy hoof very gently and said: "Thanks so much Fulttershy for your help".

"You're very welcome". Fluttershy replied.

Fluttershy waved them off. Gallop, Applejack, Twillight and Spike walked into Ponyville.

"Well Applejack we better be off too." Twilight said.

Applejack hugged Twilight.

"Thank you again Twilight, I don't what I could have done without you". Said Applejack.

"Happy to help Applejack". Twilight said.

Gallop shock Spike's claws.

"Thank you Spike". Gallop said as she blushed.

"Anything for a friend." Spike says and he blushed too.

Both Twilight and Spike walked back to The Castle of Friendship.

Applejack and Gallop walked into Sugar Cube corner.

"WELCOME HOME GALLOP ! I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE BACK !" Pinkie Pie spoke really fast. So lets see, You met up with Apple Bloom, Bads right? Yes I am right and I can tell because you are so happy and I'm happy for you. Your mom will be happy you are back too." Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you know that Pinkie?" Gallop asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie Pie said and smiled.

"I think I'm right that The Cutie mark Crusaders will be meting you in two days time too." Pinkie Pie says

Gallop just looks at Pinkie Pie and nodded her head. Just like the time time when Pepper Clark shouted "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth" in front of Blythe Baxter's face and she nodded.

"Um Pinkie Pie how come you can break the fourth wall?" Gallop asked.

"I don't know why I can break the fourth wall. I think that was because of Lauren Faust. She developed the Generation 4 of My Little Pony and saved all the bronies from the horrors of Generation 3!"

Pinkie Pie shivered, as she continued.

"I used to be a pegasus ! I AM PINKIE PIE!"

Suddenly, Gallop's mum appeared within the entrance of Sugarcube Corner, a worried look on her face.

"Clover? What's wrong?" asked Pinkie. "Does Pinkie need to turn that frown upside-down?"

"No, no." replied Clover. "No need for dramatics, Pinkie. I just came to see my daughter Gallop."

"Oh. Well then, here she is !" exclaimed Pinkie, pointing her hoof at Gallop.

"I'm so happy you are safe" said Clover.

Gallop hugged her mum and smiled.

Then Clover come to Applejack and hugged her and then said

"Thanks so much keeping Gallop safe Applejack."

"Oh don't mention it sugar cube, happy to help" Applejack said.

All of a sudden, a blue pegasus pony comes into Sugarcube Corner and goes to the counter.

"Hey there Mrs Cake, have you got my cake order?"


	12. Chapter 12 Twilight in a Panic

The smell of Cakes, Muffins and more cakes hit Rainbow Dash's nose like a cake shop. In fact we are in a cake shop. Sugar Cube Conner to be exact. All those beautiful smells of cinnamon, ginger, mint and other sugary smells that would put any pony or a certain dull yellowed rabbit with brown coverings or markings and a small bow on her ear would make their over hyperactivity radar go to maximum over drive! Too much? Okay let's just say the main room of Sugar Cube Corner smelt really good:

"Yes my dear, it's right here." Mrs Cake says hoofing the cake box to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Mrs. Cake" Rainbow Dash says hoofing Mrs Cake 10 bits. Did you know Mrs. Cake's first name is Cup? That's right "Mrs. Cup Cake.

"Oh you're welcome deary." Mrs Cake replied and put the bits into the till.

Rainbow Dash was holding the cake box and said to herself: "This is going to be SO AWESOME ! She says that looking so happy. "This Heartwarming day will be more awesome then last year".

Gallop Crush went into Fan-Girl mode as he stared at the Blue Pegasus in disbelief. Her month and eyes was wide open and she was unable to speak.

The world around her seem to be like it was frozen in time when she saw her. A few moments later she finally had the guts to ask Rainbow Dash one of the biggest questions of her life!

"Um are you Rainbow Dash? Gallop she said with a lot nerves.

Rainbow Dash looked around to see who had spoken and she then sees a Grey Body and Red Maned filly.

"The one and only." She said proud of herself.

"Wow I've always wanted to meet you." She said with a big smile on her face".

"That's nice kid. Sorry but I'm in a hurry right now. Nice meeting you. I'll catch you later, Kay?" Rainbow Dash said in a rush.

"Oh. Okay. Gallop said looking disappointed. I hope to see you again soon". But after she said that Rainbow Dash was already gone.

Applejack however managed to catch Rainbow before she took to the skies.

"WAIT UP RAINBOW!, I need to talk to you" Applejack said as he ran after Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack? What do you need?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well it's about that Filly you just met." Applejack answered.

"What about her?" Rainbow Dash asked puzzled.

"I know you're settin' up the Heartwarming party and all but I was just hoping..."

"Spit it out Applejack! Can't you see I'm in a hurry ?!" Rainbow Dash said looking annoyed.

"Well this here filly saved Apple Bloom's life and I was hoping if you can invite her to the party?" Applejack was looking hopeful as she could at Rainbow dash.

"SHE DID WHATTTTTTT?!" Rainbow Dash could not believe what she was hearing.

"ARE YOU PULLING MY HOOVES APPLEJACK?!" Rainbow Dash says looking angry.

"No I'm not Rainbow." Applejack said looking crestfallen.

Rainbow Dash looked into Applejack eyes. She could tell she wasn't lying and then she felt ashamed for what she just said.

"I'm sorry Applejack. I know that you don't lie." Rainbow Dash says looking sad and ashamed.

"It's fine Rainbow." Applejack said.

"Yeah she can come and I would like to thank her pony to pony. She'll be my guest of honour" Rainbow Dash said still looked ashamed.

"Don't worry about it Rainbow." Applejack said reading Rainbow's mind.

"Need a helping hoof Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"That would be great AJ! There's still lots to do... Thanks Applejack" Rainbow Dash said feeling better.

"Ah Don't mention it." Applejack replied back.

Meanwhile back at Castle of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were getting the plans up for Heartwarming day.

Twilight yawned.

"Wow I am sleepy" She said.

"Spike here is 15 bits for you." Twilight says hoofing the bit to Spike.

Spike looked confused.

"What's this for Twilight?"

"It's for you to get your ice cream Spike and 3 days off." Twilight says.

"Oh thank you Twilight" Spike says as he zoomed to Twilight to give her a really big hug.

"I'll be with Rarity if you need me. Okay Twilight?" Spike says as he walked off.

Twilight smiled. She waved at her personal assistant and he of course waved back. Now the thing with Spike is he's got a huge crush on Rarity. So what will Twilight be thinking if he's off to the Carousel Boutique with Rarity? Hopefully clean thoughts and nothing …. You know? Yes. What? Anywhoooo:

Twilight went to her bedroom, yawning. She had a feeling that she had forgotten something. But could not think what it was. She got into bed and put the covers over her as it was a bit cold and closed her eyes.

She started to dream.

Winter clouds started to cover Ponyville and looked like snow was on it's way. There were ponies enjoying the day. But then It started to get cold, very cold. It started to snow hard. The cold wind started to howl and it looked like it was going to be a blizzard. The ponies were then starting to feel it's harsh temperatures. (And no I don't mean Miss. Harshwhinny) Twilight wasn't worried as she was wrapping up warm and every pony knew about the snow storm as it was on the radio. All the ponies start to run back to their houses.

By no time at all of Ponyville was covered in snow and it was thick and deep. No pony should have been out in the storm in the first place. Winter has come at last and this time not started by Rainbow Dash.

She continued to walk down the path to Sweet Apple Acres and she then couldn't believe her eyes.

Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were in panic.

"GET THE ANIMALS QUICK!" Big Mac says.

"WHAT YOU THINK I AM TRYIN' TO DO?!" Applejack said shouting to Big Macintosh. Apple Bloom was also trying to help Applejack the best she could at herding the animals together but she was struggling. Because she's not as good as her pet dog Winona.

"GET THE SHOVEL BIG MAC" Applejack calls to Big Mac.

"I AM APPLEJACK! KEEP YOUR MANE ON !" Big Mac said in frustration.

"WHY DIDN'T WE SEE THIS COMING?!" "WHY DID NOPONY TELL US ABOUT THIS STORM?!" Applejack said shouting.

Applejack looked around and then she sees Twilight and then galloped up to her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT TWILIGHT, YOU'RE THE PONY WHO GIVES WARMINGS ON THINGS AROUND PONYVILLE!" Applejack said with anger.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" Applejack.

Twilight started to cry as she didn't know what to tell her frustrated cow pony friend.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Applejack! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Twilight said crying.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The Alarm sounded:

"What's that noise?" Twilight asked herself.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW TWILIGHT!" Applejack said looking mean.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight said as she woke straight up.

She started to pant and then she started crying. "This is just a nightmare! It was just a nightmare !" She said and then she started to panic.

"OH NO! I DIDN'T TELL APPLEJACK ABOUT THE SNOW STORM!" she realised.

Twilight got out of bed quickly and got dressed in her winter clothes and then ran out of the room.

"WHAT TO DO! WHAT DO TO!" She said panicking.

She left the Castle of Friendship and then she took off flying. "She's going to hate me. She going to hate me". She kept thinking.

What bad thoughts Twilight had in her head right now. She must have known what Princess Luna had told Apple Bloom when she had on going nightmares: "Sometimes we can worry about a thing so much, the fear can make us feel we're trapped in a nightmare".

Apparently it just escaped her mind. So then within five minutes she landed by the gate of Sweet Apple Acres. She Knocked and she knocked. Big Mac came to the door.

"I need to speak to Applejack quick!" Twilight says in a panic.

"She's not here Twillight. She phoned two hours ago saying that she's helpin' Rainbow Dash with the Heartwarming party" Big Mac answered.

Twilight took off again and back to Ponyville. She scanned the area and then she sees Applejack with Rainbow Dash. Then she flew down fast and then landed.

"APPLEJACK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY" Twilight said. Then was crying.

"Now Now Sugar Cube. Settle down. What wrong?" Applejack said looking concerned.

"I forgot to tell you about the snow storm. I feel like a bad friend to you. I woke up to hear a radio announcement on Ponyville World Service to say that a snow storm was on it's way to Ponyville. I was meant to tell you when I came to help you when that tree branch was blocking the path at Sweet Apple Acres but it just slipped my mind. Please Applejack. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me!" Twilight said looking sad.

"Twilight I don't hate you. You're my friend and a good friend. You just forgot something that's all. it can happen to any pony. Please don't cry." Applejack said to her as she came up to her and gave her a hug.

Twilight smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Well um is everything going to schedule? Twilight then said cheered up.

"Now that's the Twilight I know." Rainbow Dash said looking happy. "And we all know what happened last time. Right?"

Twilight blushed. Yes something like this happened before and all her friends were by her side. Twilight couldn't find a friendship problem so she then MADE a friendship problem which involved her lovely miss. Smarty Pants doll. Which Big McIntosh now happily owns. Oops! Did I say too much Big Mac?

"Eeup!" Big Mac's telling us in an angry sort of voice.

Twilight then remembered what Pinkie Pie said. And that was: "Into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem."

Only Pinkie Pie. Only Pinkie Pie. she said twice with a laugh.

"Yes everything's all going to plan. With one thing added." Applejack said confidently.

"One thing?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight. Please don't be mad. That filly you met? The one when you helped me with the tree? Well that filly saved Apple Boom's life the night before.

"She did what? Right I need to invite her to the party, she needs to be honoured." Twilight says.

"Already been taken care of." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh that's great! Well done Rainbow. You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work." Twilight said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Rainbow Dash says with a smile.

"Rainbow you're not at the Wonderbolt Academy as you are on holiday, remember?" Twilight said smiling.

Rainbow Dash blushed and went back to work.

"Applejack, we need something to for this filly... Um whats her name?" Twilight said and then asked.

"Oh. Her name's Gallop Crush." Applejack answered.

"Gallop Crush. Gallop Crush. Gallop Crush. That name rings a bell. But I can't think of it. We've got no time. We need to do something for this Gallop Crush." Twilight said determined to get this party started.

"Yeah I'll think of something." Applejack said.

"Good good. I'd better be off Applejack" Twilight says as she started to run.

"Where you going?!" Applejack called out to Twilight.

"RESEARCH! I NEED TO RESEARCH!" Twilight called back.

Twilight got back to Castle of Friendship and went into the library and got a book with her magic.

She opened the book with of course, her magic.

"A, B C, D. Ah here it is! Dark Dash." Twilight said to herself.

Twilight started to read:

"YES YES YES I thought so! I knew I heard of that name before! I was right.

She continue to read. Dark Dash was never captured and the whereabouts is still unknown. It is also not known if Dark Dash is a Mare or a Colt.


	13. Chapter 13 Rarity's talk with Pinkie Pie

It started to get really cold and the wind started to pick up. Winter was coming and in 3 days time all of Ponyville will be covered in snow.

"Right this does not look good !" Twilight said as she puts down the book

"Spike you can't tell anypony. Not even Gallop Crush. Promise?" Twilight asked her personal assistant.

"Yes Twilight I promise. 'Cross My Heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!' Spike said.

"I have a feeling there maybe a Pinkie Pie statue in Ponyville some time soon". Twilight thought to herself. She then said to Spike:

"Great and I've seen how you look at her." Spike thought she was either suspicion or teasing him.

Spike blushed and then said:

"Nothing's going on with me and Gallop Twilight. Seriously."

"Hee Hee. Very well Spike. Well we have Hearthswarming plans to do".

"Oh I knew you were going to say that" Spike said in a huff.

Twilight turned on the radio and found that the channel had been changed.

It was the sound of the Tardis. But Twilight twiddled the dial and turned back to the PWS Network

"Winter is coming and it is time to stay safe in these cold days. So here are reminders to stay safe this coming winter:

"1: Stay indoors and don't go out."

"2: Only go out if absolutely necessary."

"3: If you go out, wrap up warm."

"4: If you are indoors Close your doors to save heat."

"5: Look after older ponies if they are near by.

6: Most importantly stay safe."

Meanwhile back at Sugar Cube Conner Pinkie Pie was decorating the shop. It looked like something from a Heart warming card.

"This year is going to be the best Heartswarming day ever and I mean EVER! I got cakes to make, Ponies to see and this BIG Heartwarming tree put up." Pinkie Pie said so very fast.

Pinkie Pie then said: "This is turning out to be a good story by Mark Hyder. Well Hyderpony on Fimfic and you never know, this story should end up on YouTube one day."

"Pinkie Pie darling stop breaking the fourth wall ! Honestly it's so unprofessional." A mare unicorn pony with a purple stylish mane walked into Sugar Cube Conner.

"Oh Hi Rarity. Do you want a cake, Muffins? Or I do have Marshmallows cakes just in" Pinkie Pie said in her usual Pinkie Pie hyperactive voice.

"No thank you. I'm trying to watch my figure. Rarity answers polity.

"Figures? We don't have any figures". Pinkie said baffled to witch Rarity gave an eye roll and then finished what she was trying to say. " I want to talk to you alone, you know? in private ."

"Alone? you mean a one two one kind of chat" Pinkie Pie asked

"Yes Ms. Pie. A one two one kind of chat." Rarity said annoyed.

"Okay Rarity. Um Mrs Cake? Can you take over please?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Don't worry about it Pinkie. I'm on it" Mrs Cake says.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity walk to the back of the shop and go to a small room.

Pinkie looked back outside of the room and then looked left and then right down the hall way and came back into the room, closed the door and locked the door.

Pinkie then closed the blinds over the windows and took out a scanner.

"Pinkie Pie darling, what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Bugs? Tripped wires? Secret Cameras ?! You never know whose watching, listening or even reading what I am saying !" Pinkie Pie said in a creepy way.

"What did I say about breaking the fourth wall Pinkie ?!" Rarity asked in an angry voice.

"Oops sorry. Sorry readers... Sorry." Pinkie Pie said with a blush.

"Well anyway, we have something special planed for Gallop Crush. As you may not know. But knowing you already you would already know." Pinkie Pie tells her until Rarity comes in and says: "So Gallop Crush saved Apple Bloom's live and she will be the guest of honour at the Hearths warming party?"

"Oh this IS going fun and I love fun and I know you do too." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yes Pinkie. But you have to do your Pinkie promise that you will not tell her about this. I want this to be a surprise." Rarity asked.

"Cross my heart hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie said.

"Good good. Well as you might know as well Rainbow Dash is setting up the Hearths warming party and Gallop Crush is Rainbow's guest of honour and I must say she's doing a divine job at it" Rarity said impressed.

"Well duh, I'm the one who gave the putting in your words a divine job." Pinkie says.

"Yes. Well I have to go now and I will report back later and remember Pinkie not a word to Gallop." Rarity demanded.

"My lips are sealed." Pinkie says

Pinkie Pie and Rarity leave the room. As Pinkie walked onto the hallway somepony called out her name.

"Hey Pinkie Pie!"

It was Gallop Crush.

"Hi Gallop Crush. Is everything okay?" Pinkie asked.

"You know you can me Gallop, don't you Pinkie Pie?" Gallop say

"Oh okay then and you can call me Pinkie Gallop." Pinkie replied back.

"Oh hee hee. Well I wanted to see if you have any cheap cakes. I only got 5 bit on me" Gallop wondered.

"Sure Gallop I got some cakes. But the cheap cakes start from 6 bits" Pinkie Replied.

"Oh. okay. Thanks anyway Pinkie" Gallop said and looking bit sad and disappointed.

Gallop turned around and before she was able to walk off.

"Um Gallop!" Pinkie called.

Gallop turns back around to face Pinkie.

"Yes Pinkie" She still looked sad and disappointed.

"As you are my guest and I hate to see a young Filly look sad and disappointed, so you can get some free cakes on me" Pinkie said cheering her up.

Gallop looked shocked in amazement and then replied:

"Oh thank Pinkie! But I can't accept that."

"Yes you can Gallop. It's the Holiday season and I want all my guests to be happy and that goes to you too. Oh I'm so sorry readers. I wish I could give you cakes too, but unfortunately I 'm busy in this story at the moment and I can tell you it'll be a good one." Pinkie answered to us and Gallop.

Gallop laughed.

"Oh Pinkie? You're breaking the fourth wall again. How do your friends cope?" Gallop asked.

Pinkie laughed.

"Well my friends love me for who I am and it doesn't matter to them. Yes Rarity can't stand it sometimes but it's all in good fun." Pinkie answered.

"Thank you Pinkie. All your friends are super nice." Gallop said in appreciation.

"Yes. That's why we're the Elements of harmony." Pinkie Pie said with glee.

"GALLOP! THERE'S A PONY LOOKING FOR YOU!" Mrs. Cake called out.

"COMING MRS CAKE!" Gallop called back.

"I better see who that is Pinkie." Gallop says.

"Okay. I'll just leave these cakes in your room." Pinkie said.

"Thanks Pinkie. Gallop says and then she runs back to the shop.

"Hello Gallop, I've bought you a letter." Said Derpy.

"Oh thanks Derpy." Gallop said happily. Derpy hoofed the envelope.

"Who can this be from?" She thought.

Gallop opened the envelope. Fast and read the letter.

 **"Hey Gallop, it's Bill.**

 **Hope you're having a great time at Ponyville and I hope you are closer to finding your Cute mark soon.**

 **Flight camp's going well and I made lots of friends. It so cold here but we have been given great tips to keep warm. I learned to not over power your wings when you're flying and only go fast if you need to, like in races and emergency situations.**

 **I take you met Rainbow Dash? She's famous here. Everypony talks about her. she's an icon to all us cadets.**

 **I miss you so much little sis and I can't wait to see you after flight camp.**

 **Love**

 **Bill**

 **P.S.**

 **Derpy's got a box for you. Hope you like it."**

Gallop had tears in her eyes as she read through the letter and looked at Derpy. She gave to the box to Gallop. Eventually.

Gallop opened the box and inside were:

Flight goggles, 101 flying tips book, Heart shape necklace and a note. Wait I'm sure that seems familiar.

"Are those the necklaces Pinkie Pie gave you?" "You haven't eaten any of them?!"

You get it now, don't you? Okay back to the story.

Gallop read the note:

'Merry Hearthswarming sis. Bill.'

Gallop cried and I think it was like the cry Rainbow Dash gave in "Takes for the Memories". Bill must be the second pony to find the 'cry button' inside a pony. She misses Bill so much. Derpy gave Gallop a big hug.

"It's okay Gallop. You have a lovely family." Derpy said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes I do and I do wish he was here too." Gallop said with a sob.

"Yes. Me too." Derpy said with a sigh.

"Oh? You do? Why Derpy?" Gallop asked.

"Because I want to see your happy face when you see him." Derpy says with a tear.

Gallop had tears in her eyes and gave big hug back to Derpy.

"Thanks Derpy." Gallop said with a smile.

Derpy smiled back and then said:

"You're welcome Gallop. Well anyway I better be leaving." She said.

Gallop waved at Derpy as he leaved.

A young filly walked into Sugar Cube Conner and she looked at Gallop and then walked up to her.

"Hello Gallop. I'm Sweetie Belle." Sweetly Belle said with her famous squeak in the end.

Gallop looked at her and her month dropped!

"I'm SO Pleased to meet you Sweetie Belle. Gallop said so happy to see her. But I thought Apple Bloom said 3 days?"

"Change of plans and we think we found the perfect pony who can give you tips on flying." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Um whose that?" Gallop asks.

"Oh she's just outside and she wants a word with you" Sweetie Belle says.

"Oh. I better see who that is." Gallop replied.

Gallop and Sweetie Belle then left Sugar Cube Corner to see this mystery pony.

Gallop looked at the mystery pony and it was...


	14. Chapter 14 The Flying Teacher

"Hey Kid." Said Rainbow Dash.

Gallop Crush's jaw dropped as she looked at who was in front of her. Her eyes were wide open as she stared directly at Rainbow.

Sweetie Belle waved her hoof over Gallop's eyes

"Gallop, wake up" she said. There was no response at first when Sweetie Belle said what she said and then:

"Who? What ?! Huh ?!" Gallop said a few minutes later.

"I hear that you'd like a few pointers on your flying, Am I right?" Rainbow asked. But she then saw the book that Gallop is holding in her hoof.

"Hey, that's not Spitfire's 101 FLYING TIPS GUIDE is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Gallop looked at the book that Bill sent her. It was a blue book with gold letters and had a gold lightning bot on the cover. Done by Spitfire.

Gallop looked back at Rainbow and then said nervously:

"Yes it is."

"Oh that's a great book! I'm not normally a reader like egghead Twilight Sparkle is apart from Daring Do… Rainbow Dash stopped what she was saying because the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at her with an angry look on their faces. "Come on guys , I'm just kidding. Me and Twilight are the biggest Daring Do fans possibly in whole of Equestria for ponies sake! She said in a "don't look at me like that" kind of look. "Anyway, yes this flight book is great" Rainbow Dash continued focusing on Gallop Crush.

"Oh I love Daring Do too!" Gallop said with glee." But who is this "Spitfire" pony?"

"Oh. She my boss and the head of the Wonderbots." Rainbow Dash answered. "She used to call me "Newbie" until eventually in time, she called me "Rainbow Crash!" She said in disappointment and hurt. "Man, that name hurts me. But hey, I have to live with it and accept it now".

"Oh wow, I would like to join one day ! But I'm not that good" Gallop said looking down.

Rainbow Dash came up to her.

"Gallop. You will be good and you will be a great flyer too. As I will give you some pointers." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You'd do that for me?" Gallop asked.

"Of course kid. Anything for a friend." Rainbow Dash answered.

Gallop had tears in her eyes and then says:

"Thank you so much Rainbow. You are SO awesome!" Gallop said looking happy then she ran to her and gave her a hug which Rainbow Dash accepted.

"When do we start?" Gallop asked.

"Well Gallop, How about now?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

Gallop looked "Starstruck" and then said:

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yesssssss" Gallop said looking excited as she started to springing up and down like a certain purple Alicorn did when she was a little filly.

"Where are we going to practise?" Gallop said.

"Well, er, it's too busy here and it's not safe, so good point Gallop. Where?" Rainbow Dash said and then asked herself.

"I know a place! Why not Sweet Apple Acres?" Sweetie Belle suggests.

"That a great idea Sweetie Belle, let's go" Rainbow Dash says after which Sweetie Belle did a cute grin.

So Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Gallop Crush started to walk off to Sweet Apple Acres.

Scootaloo walked beside Rainbow Dash. She may be Rainbow's adopted sister but she was so happy all the same.

"You think I would ever fly like Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo and then said:

"Kid. If you put your mind to it, you will make it."

"I just don't want to disappoint you. I was so you'd take me under your wing, teach me everything you know and become like my big sister!"

Scootaloo looked sad as she looked up to Rainbow Dash.

"Listen Scootaloo. You haven't disappointed me. Rainbow Dash said. So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh?" She then asked.

"Mm-hmm." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, I might be up for something like that." Rainbow Dash says

"Oh, thank you so much!" Scootaloo said happily.

Rainbow Dash and smiled and then said:

"No problem little buddy. But not right now, okay? "

Because I'm too busy teaching Gallop Crush. So when I'm done with her I'll teach you. Okay"?

"Okay Rainbow Dash." She said a little disappointed.

Twenty minutes later Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetly Belle, Scootaloo and Gallop Crush get to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Back so soon?" Applejack said looking at the Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Gallop Crush

"Yes. Rainbow Dash is going to give me some flying tips." Gallop said looking happy

"Ah, that is great Sugar cube!" Applejack said looking at Gallop. "Listen. I'd like to speak with Rainbow alone for a minute. Apple Bloom can you and the Crusaders take Gallop to yer club house?" "Sure thing sis." Apple Bloom answered. Come on guys".

When the Cuite Mark Crusaders and Gallop Crush left Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash and then said:

"Look Rainbow. I know you're a Wonderbolt now. But I just don't want to see Gallop hurt or worse. I just couldn't live with myself if that happened. Please Dash, don't be so hard on 'em and go easy on Gallop okay?"

"Don't worry Applejack, she'll be fine. I know she will." Rainbow replied back.

"Alrightie then. There's a clear acre of field over there where she can practice." Applejack said to Rainbow. But then Applejack said:

"Oh and one thing Rainbow, No Pranking!" She said in a firm voice.

"Seriously AJ what do take me for?! It's not my fault that I like too make a fool out everypony. I mean come on, Pinkie Pie's in the prank club too. So you might as well bring Pinkie over here and give us a Twilight lecture about stop pranking everypony. Jeez!" Rainbow answered and as you can tell, she doesn't look pleased on what Applejack asked.

"I'm just saying, not all ponies find your pranks as funny as you and Pinkie Pie do. Applejack said again with a firm voice.

"Fine Applejack. I won't go pranking any young filly. I learnt my lesson anyway. Remember?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay then. I want to see Gallop back in one piece." Applejack said.

"Nothing's going to happen AJ!" Rainbow Dash said getting frustrated.

"Well anyway, me and Big Mac will be harvestin' for apples if you need us."

"Eeyup!" Said Big Macintosh waking behind Applejack.

"We better get to work. Right Big Mac?" Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered.

Applejack and Big Mac went into the field where was there were lots and lots of Apple Trees.

Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Gallop Crush went to

the field that Applejack mentioned.

There was bit of ground frost on the ground. Winter was creeping closer and it was getting cold.

"Ooh I knew you'd be here! I had a feeling and it certainly was a good feeling." Pinkie Pie said in a fast pace.

"How did you know Pinkie? Rainbow Dash said looking surprised.

"Oh I went though a door with the number four on it. Well this door wasn't there before because I didn't need it at the time. But before I read Mark Hyder's mind I got the door from that writer's head and used it to go to Sugar Cube Corner and it lead me here and now, here I am ! Isn't that amazing ?!"

The ponies looking at her were completely stunned. "I had time to get some ponies to cheer you up Gallop !" Pinkie Pie continued in her fast paced voice and then she takes another deep breath.

There were a group of ponies with Pinkie Pie.

There was a Alicorn female, one female Pegasus and one male Pegasus.

Pinkie Pie started to introduce the ponies to Gallop Crush.

"This is Treble Score. An Alicorn. And I thought there was only four Alicorns in Equestria? Anyway moving on. This is Sliver eye. A Pegasus and a good flyer I've heard and the best to last …. OkamiSeoul ! He's a Royal Guard.

"Why would a Royal Guard be here?" Gallop thought. "I'm not famous. Well I don't think I am. Yes my dad was kind of famous". "All in good time my little one." A voice sounded in her ear. She knew who it was, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Gallop, let's get training !" Rainbow Dash said with determination.

"Okay Rainbow. I'm ready." Gallop said as determined as Rainbow was.

"Right Gallop. Have you got that flying tip book?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep. I have it right here" Gallop said to Rainbow Dash.

"Good. Open it up". Rainbow Dash ordered.

So Gallop opens the book and looked at the first tip which said:

"1: Taking off".

"Before taking off, always look around you. Safety first ! Don't take off fast in a built up area like Ponyville for example. A fast take off can harm ponies around you.

Keep a close eye on Pegasi that maybe flying above, below or around you.

When safe to do so, take off.

For a slow take off, open your wings and flap slow until you take off.

When at the right hight start flying. Flying will be coved in the next chapter of this book".

"Okay Gallop, watch me." Rainbow Dash says.

Rainbow Dash looked around to see if it was safe to fly. She then flapped her wings slow until she takes off and hovers over the ground and land back down to the ground.

"Now you try Gallop." Rainbow Dash said.

Gallop open her wings and start to flap, but it wasn't fast enough to take flight.

"C'mon Gallop, flap faster ! I believe in you!" Treble Score the female Alicorn said.

A sudden sound of cheering started to grow louder and louder.

"You can do it. I know you can!" Sliver Eye the female Pegasus said.

"Oh Gallop stop ! I forgot to mention the most basic safety tip". She thought.

Gallop looked around to see if safe to fly. Then she flapped her wings slow and then she was taking off !

Rainbow Dash flew up to her and then says: "Now when you start to hover flap your wings slow, but fast enough to keep yourself airborne".

Gallop did what Rainbow asked her to do. Gallop then started to flap slow, but fast enough to keep her up in the air.

"Wow Gallop, you are a natural ! A natural born flyer !" Rainbow Dash said proud of her young flying student.

"Y -y you really think so?" Gallop asked growing nervous.

"Yes I do. I know a great flyer when I see one and you'll be great for Flight Training when you grow older and maybe one day …. A Wonderbolt?" She answered with a smile on her face.

"WOW ! Me? A Wonderbolt? Um Thank you, Rainbow Dash" ! Thank you so much ! Gallop said looking so happy with herself.

"But Gallop, that doesn't mean you know everything. There's still lots to learn and learn you will" ! She told her. "Oh great, I turning into Twilight now. Ugh !" Rainbow Dash then said to her self without Gallop noticing.

"Yes Rainbow …. Shakespeare !" Pinkie Pie said with a smirk.

"Oh knock it off Pinkie !" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"Well Gallop, it's getting late. As it's Heartwarming eve tomorrow, there's going to be a big party in Ponyville. be there early. You'll have a great time". Rainbow said looking tired.

The other ponies wave at Gallop and flew away.

Rainbow Dash looks around took off slow, she went to a flight of 500 feet and then without warning, Rainbow Dash did a Sonic Rainboom.

"Yay Rainbow !" said Scootaloo.

"Yay Gallop!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Oh. Right". Scootaloo said looking guilty.

"You were great Gallop !" Apple Bloom said.

"You COULD be a Wonderbolt one day !" Scootaloo Says.

"You were amazing !" Said Sweetly Belle.

"Thanks so much guys." Gallop replied.

"We better get back to Ponyville before sunset." Apple Bloom said.

All four nodded their heads as they set back to Ponyville.

"You see my dear Derpy, everything is falling to place and it's only a matter of time until we reach the mark of the age." Doctor. Whooves said with pride and passion.

"Mark of the age Doc?" Derpy said looking confused.

"Yes Derpy. Gallop's mark will make history ! you and I have seen it, in the next 15 years. But it's now what matters and we need to be by Gallop's side when she gets her mark" !


	15. Chapter 15 Heartwarming Eve Dinner

Dark skies have now entered over Ponyville. The Cutie mark Crusaders Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were walking with Gallop Crush back to Sugar Cube Corner.

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Gallop were entering Sugar Cube Corner, music hit their ears:

"Silent night, starry night

All is calm, all is bright

'Round the forest, parents and young

Gentle creatures everyone

Home in burrows deep

Home in their burrows deep

Silent night, starry night

Snowfall makes the meadows white

Huddle close to keep family warm

Tomorrow's dawn will bring Christmas morn

Now the day is done

Now that the day is done

Silent night, starry night

Leaves are still and the moon's in sight

Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed

Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows "

Fluttershy was singing. Gallop had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful" Gallop said. "Surprise!" Fluttershy said in a low voice.

"Flutterguy?" Twilight asked in well … Surprise !

"Um No". Fluttershy quietly answered Twilight NOT in her "Flutterguy" voice and before being interrupted by somepony to which you may know who.

"SURPRISE!" Yes. You guessed it, it was Pinkie Pie. Who else? Cheese Sandwich? Fluttershy covered her ears when Pinkie Pie said it.

"Oh thanks so much. But what are you doing here?" Gallop wondered.

"I want to give you this." Fluttershy said "hoofing" Gallop a red box. (Remember, they're ponies not humans)

"Thank you, but what is it?" Gallop said

"Hehe it a little gift from me. But you have to wait until Heartwarming Day." Fluttershy tells her.

"Thank you so much Fluttershy. You are so kind." Gallop said.

"Oh you are very welcome." Fluttershy replies with a grin afterwards.

"Um Pinkie? Can you put my gift in my room please?" Gallop asked.

"Of course." Pinkie said to Gallop.

After two minutes Pinkie Pie came back and started laying the table for Heartwarming eve dinner.

She placed eight plates onto the table.

"Um Pinkie, why eight plates? There are only seven ponies." The baffled Gallop asked.

"Oh right! That's for Gummy. My toothless green alligator." Pinkie replied.

"Oh Right" Gallop said looking confused.

She never saw Gummy at the table before. Why now?" Gallop thought.

"The food will be done in one hour." Mrs Cake announced to all the hungry ponies waiting to eat a surely very delicious meal.

"One hour and three minutes to be exactly honey." Mr Cake corrected her.

Mrs Cake laughed.

"Um mum? Can I play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, please?" Gallop asked.

"Only if it's okay with CMCs' parents." Clover answered.

"Oh that easy, one sec." Pinkie Pie said and then she pulled out a door out of nowhere and open it and close the door. The next thing Pinkie back and said.

"That is all fine with Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

"YAY!" Gallop cheered. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Lets go to my room!" Gallop said, the CMC's nodded their heads and GALLOPED to her room.

Ha Ha Ha. Funny joke. No?! Okay, moving on:

Clover Brohooved Pinkie Pie then afterwards, Pinkie winked at Clover.

Meanwhile the CMCs and Gallop were playing in her room.

"Well Gallop, tell us about yourself." Apple Bloom said.

"Do you guys promise not to tell anypony?" Gallop.

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!" The CMC's said in unison.

Gallop looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When there did this she did the famous "Applejack raising eyebrow". Well I guess I can trust them anyway. Because there are my friends now and you need to trust your friends, right? She thought to herself. She then eventually told the story.

"Well my mum and my dad raised me when I was young. My brother Bill helped me when I was young like How to show Kindness to ponies for example. I was four years old my dad was killed by Dark Dash and..." Gallop said as she then broke down in tears. "I am so sorry" she said crying.

Apple Bloom came up to Gallop and hug her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Gallop. My parents died as well when I was young. I've been there myself."

"He lives in you. He's apart of you and he isn't gone. He's waitin' for you. When the time is right." Apple Bloom said reassuring Gallop not to cry.

Gallop looked at Apple Boom and wiping away her tears and then said:

"Thank you Apple Bloom."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had tears in her eyes too.

Pinkie Pie came to Gallop door and knocked.

"Come in." Gallop called in her upset voice.

"Gallop food will be done in 10 minutes time." Pinkie Pie said.

"Okay Pinkie, I'm coming." Gallop said.

Gallop got up. But before she could move, Pinkie ran and coved her eyes.

"What the?! Pinkie? What's going on?" Gallop said startled.

"You'll see." Pinkie Pie said with glee.

Pinkie Pie lead Gallop out the door as the CMC's followed her and headed into the dining room. Pinkie uncovered her eyes and Gallop was amazed to see...

"BILL!" Gallop said looking shocked as she cried and then ran to hug him.

Bill hugged Gallop and he was crying too.

"I missed you so much!" Gallop said

"I miss you too sis." Bill says

"What you doing here?" Gallop asked.

"Curse this Liquid Pride!" He said in a sobbing voice. Well I got two week off from Flight camp and just in time for Heartwarming and I just wanted to Surprise my little sis. Ain't that great?!"

Gallop smiled and then says.

"Thank you for your present Bill." Gallop said.

"No problem, sis." Bill replied.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at Gallop with ears in their eyes with her noticing.

"We'd better be off now Gallop. we'll see you later." Apple Bloom said. Then she told her that Gallop's secret was safe with them. Suddenly somepony overheard what Apple Bloom said and asked her:

"What secret?" It was Bill. To which Apple Bloom replied trying to look innocent. "Oh nothin'. There's no secret to tell you, is there guys? "Nope". Sweetie Belle said. "No. Nothing at all". Scootaloo said also trying to look innocent. Then without hesitation they quickly went away from Sugar Cube Corner.

Unknown to Gallop, Derpy looked though a window of Sugar Cube Corner and she too had tears in her eyes and she smiled. A stallion called her name and she then Galloped off to him.

"Dinner's ready" Mrs Cake called happily.

The seven ponies took to their seats and Mrs Cake brought the food to the table.

A Heartwarming Veggie Wellington and it looks delicious.

Mrs Cake start to surf the food onto the plates and Gallop looked so happy as she sit next to Bill.

Mrs Cake sat down and they all started to eat.

"How long are you staying Bill?" Gallop asked

"Two weeks, remember? I'm spending Heartswarming with you." Bill replied.

"Oh I'm so happy you are together" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie? Are we going to the Heartswarming party in town tomorrow?" Gallop asked.

"Yes we are Gallop. And It's going to be the best Heartwarming Day ever! There will be games, food, things to do, cake and more cake! Also Mayor Mare will be there too. Hey, that rhymes". She said to herself. Then she told Gallop: "Each year the Mayor will pick a pony from the crowd." Pinkie replied.

"I can't wait, it sounds amazing" Gallop said getting excited.

"Just you wait Gallop. just you wait." Pinkie said. In hinting sort of way.

After 30 minutes, everypony had there food. it was now time for bed.

"Thank you so much for the great food Mr and Mrs Cake." Gallop said.

"Oh it was nothing" Mrs Cake said."

Gallop got up and so does Bill.

"Where are you sleeping Bill?" Gallop asked.

"Oh, I'll be staying in the Stable hotel in Haychester." Bill replied.

Bill hug Gallop and then said "I'll see you in the morning Gallop."

Gallop kissed him goodnight and then went back to her room.

Gallop went to the window and she could see that Ponyville looked a like Heartswarming card and was now all set for Heartwarming day. She looked to the night sky, to her amazement there was one shooting star and then a voice.. "Happy Heartwarming to my number one daughter."

She started to cry as she realised who is was. It was her dad! It was the first message she ever got from her dad. Gallop lied in bed and thought of her dad. He was a great dad and his kisses made Gallop happy. but all was lost now. but she then remembered what Apple Bloom said: "He lives. He loves in me. He's part of me and he's not gone." She was right he was part of me.

Gallop closes her eyes. Just before her eyes were going to closed there was a sound.

"IT'S HEARTWARMING DAY! IT'S HEARTWARMING DAY! EVERYPONY WAKE UP BECAUSE'S IT'S HEARTWARMING DAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted with excitement waking up the whole household.

It's Heartswaring day? Already?! Gallop asked surprised.


	16. Chapter 16 Heartwarming Day Part One

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong" the clock tower rings for Heartwarming Day.

"Oh wow, it looks so magical!" Gallop said to herself.

She quickly runs out of the room and goes into the dining room.

"HAPPY HEARTSWARMING GALLOP!" Pinkie Pie calls at her.

"Happy Heartwarming Pinkie." Gallop replied. Pinkie's voice made her jump a little.

Pinkie came to her with a purple box with a red ribbon.

"This is for you Gallop." Pinkie said and she hoofs the box to Gallop.

"Oh thanks Pinkie you shouldn't have." Gallop said.

"I want all my guests to be happy. You can open it now if you like." Pinkie Pie says.

Gallop put the purple box onto the floor and unwraps her present.

It was a filly red Heartwarming dress, it looked like a filly Santa hoof dress. (Santa boots not included)

"Wow Pinkie, this looks beautiful Thanks so much Pinkie." Gallop said with a tear.

"Oh it's my pleasure. Try it on." Pinkie Pie tells her.

"I'd love too." Gallop said.

Gallop puts on the dress and it looked so cute and wonderful.

"I look like Santa hoof Ho! Ho! Ho!" Gallop said with a laugh.

"Where's my bell?" She said afterwards.

"You mean, Sweetie Belle?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

Gallop then pulled a not amused look on her face.

"Sorry. In all seriousness, you look adorable." Pinkie Pie said.

Gallop blushed.

"I think somepony's got a crush." Pinkie Pie says in a tease.

"No I don't. What made you think that Pinkie?" Gallop asked with a blush.

"Just kidding." Pinkie Pie answers.

Clover and Bill eventually come up into the room and see Gallop.

"Oh, you look so beautiful Gallop." Clover said.

"Wow, Gallop. You look wonderful." Bill says.

"Thanks Mum, Thanks Bill." Gallop replied.

Clover and Bill smiled,

"Well, Pinkie. Are we all set for the festivities?" Clover asked.

"Yes we are. But we're just waiting for a sign." Pinkie Pie says.

"Sign?" Clover asked looking puzzled.

Just then Pinkie Pie got her blue cannon ball out of nowhere and fired confetti all over the shop.

"My sign silly." Pinkie said. To which Gallop laughed.

"Yes mum. It's time for the festivities." Gallop says to the baffled Clover.

Gallop, Pinkie Pie, Bill and Clover all leave Sugar Cube Conner.

As they get into town, music hits their ears:

Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents

Some take you by surprise

A story shared by your good friends

That makes your spirits rise.

Sometimes you just let go of the past

Enjoy the present while it lasts

And really, it's not that much to ask

With good friends by your side

Now it's time to celebrate.

Gallop looked so happy and smiled as she walked through the crisp sounding snow.

Gallop, Pinkie, Bill and Clover get to the Heartwarming tree and Ponyville was then packed with ponies. It was going to be a fun day. There was music, games and what looks like Mr and Mrs Cake selling …. Cakes!

"Can I look mum?" Gallop asked.

"Yes Gallop. Be safe." Clover said.

"I'll be safe mum and anyway, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are there too" Gallop said. And yes the CMC's and Babs were waving to her.

Gallop ran to them smiled at them.

All the CMC's and Babs had a present in her hoof.

"Happy Heartwarming Gallop!" The CMC's and Babs said together.

"Thanks." Gallop replied looking ever so happy.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs came up to her and gave her their presents.

"Oh thank you, You are so kind to me." Gallop said with tears in her eyes.

Gallop looked at the present that Apple Bloom gave to her. It was a yellow box with Apples wrappings on it. On the box it had a note:

To Gallop. This a little something for saving my life. You will always be my friend now and I'll always love you for what you've done. Thank you. Love Apple Bloom.

Gallop unwrapped the present.

A personal diary and pen. Gallop said with excitement.

"Thanks so much Apple Bloom." Gallop said.

"No problem Gallop." Apple Bloom said. She then gave her a hug.

Gallop looked at the present that Sweetie Belle gave to her. It was a white box with purple ribbon with white music notes on it. On the box it also had a note: Thank you for your kindness to ponies. The kindness shown to me, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. It's time that I shown my kindness to you. Hope you like your present. Love Sweetie Belle.

Gallop unwrapped the present.

The magic inside The Album by Countess Coloratura!" She said amazed. " I don't like it, I LOVE it!" She Shouted. "I love this CD. Thanks so much Sweetie Belle." Gallop said.

"No problem Gallop." Sweetie Belle said. She then gave Sweetie Belle a hug.

Gallop looked at the present that Scootaloo gave her. It was a orange box with with dark red wrappings on it. Thank you for your acting 20% Cooler to my friends and it's about time I give you something that's more awesome. Thanks Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at Scootaloo with an angry look on their faces.

"What?" She asked.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Sweetie Belle replied.

Sccotaloo looked as if she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You're actin' like Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom eventually replied. Then Scootaloo was annoyed.

Meanwhile, Gallop unwrapped the present.

It was a book. Daring Do: and the Forbidden City of Clouds. Written by AK Yearling.

"Ah! Thank you so much Scootaloo!" Gallop said.

"No problem Gallop." Scootaloo said.

"Hold on. I don't do hugs". Scootaloo said before Gallop was going to hug her.

Finally, Gallop looked at the present that Babs gave to her. It was a dark blue box and it had a Manehattan skyline warping on it. "Thanks for bein' a friend and all to my friends and also, thanks for bein' a friend to me too. This is somethin' I thought you know you, like.

Gallop unwrapped the present.

They were two train tickets and to the glamorous city of Manehattan with a note. I've invited you to come with me and the cuz to go see Countess Coloratura IN CONCERT! and Oh yeah, meet my parents. The CMC's are coming too. She (Gallop) just couldn't speak on that present.

Eventually she came too and said:

"Thanks so much Babs This so nice of you." Gallop said trying to say it with a Manehattan accent.

Babs and Gallop then shared a laugh together.

"No problem Gallop." Babs said afterwards. With a few chuckles with her answer.

Suddenly a voice that sounded like Twilight spoke on to the speakers: "Attention eveypony. in five minues time Mayor Mare will come to the stage. Please make your way to a seat. Thank you."

"Let's go Gallop." Apple Bloom said.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs went to find a seat which all the other ponies did at the same time. The hooves sounded like a stampede heading straight to Ponyville again.

After 5 minutes, Mayor Mare came up to the stage and eveypony was hoofing and cheering. The ground was staring to shake. I didn't know ponies could cause Equestria quakes! (Sorry bad joke)

Mayor Mare was smiling as she looked at all the ponies that were surrounding her. She then started to speak.

"Welcome eveypony to this Heartwarming Party. It is so great to see all of you on this magical occasion. Heartwarming is a day where eveypony of all kinds get along together in peace and harmony. Everyone of us make friends by friendship, present giving and love. Eveypony knows that "Friendship is Magic" and being there for your friends and other ponies too, even if you haven't met them.

I would like Rainbow Dash and Gallop Crush to please make their way to the stage.

Rainbow Dash flew in and landed next to Mayor Mare.

Gallop looked shocked. "Me? Why does she want me?" She wondered.

"Go Go!" Said Apple Bloom hoofing her on.

Gallop got up and noticed that she was at the back of the crowd. It was packed.

Gallop looked around her and yes, it was packed. so no fast take off's. She took off slow and without thinking she flew to the stage and landed next to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked at Gallop and then said.

"That was awesome Gallop, when did you learn that?"

"I didn't. It felt like the right thing to do" Gallop replied. Rainbow Dash was amazed.

The Mayor started to speak again.

"Eveypony this is Gallop Crush. She has only been here for roughly 4 days now and in that time she didn't make one friend, But she made many friends. Though out those 4 days she has now made many friends with friendship and love. The many important ingredients of true friendship. The ponies stomped the ground and cheered after that announcement. She then continued. "She has also been there for ponies she has met."

"How has she been there for those ponies you may ask? Well one wet and cold night at Sweet Apple acres Gallop was looking for the CMCs or the Cutie Mark Crusaders in full. In time She met one of them, Apple Bloom."

Gallop looked shocked as Mayor Mare said her name.

Apple Bloom overheard her by the sound of crying. Apple Bloom then ran to her to the stage.

"Gallop told Apple Bloom about that she was looking for her Cutie Mark and she started to talk. But soon after, a bolt of lightning clashed with a tree that Apple Bloom was under. Apple Bloom here did not see this happening, but Gallop Crush did. She flew at Apple Bloom and pushed her out of the way as the tree came falling down to the ground. By doing so she saved Apple Bloom life.

The ponies stomped the ground and cheered again.

So You see everypony. If Gallop hadn't acted like she did, Apple Bloom would not be here today."

All the ponies were cheering once more and let me tell you, it was deafening!

"Gallop Crush, for all your actions I here by award you the key of Ponyville. Meaning you are always welcome to come back and when you are 18 years old you get a house for free." Mayor Mare said.

Gallop looked speechless as she was hoofed the key of the town.

"Look zis way please" Photo Finish said. Photo finish took a photo of Gallop with a shocked, surprised, happy and confused look on her face holding the key.

"Oh yes. Sehr gut, danke!" Photo Finish said after the picture was taken.

Rainbow Dash hugged Gallop and then out of the blue she said.

"Wanna race me? If you say yes, prepare to get Crushed." The boasting Rainbow said.

"What race you? I'm not fast enough to beat you, Rainbow. Gallop answered..

"Well if you put your mind to it, you'll get there." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks Rainbow" Gallop said.

"When shall I race you?" Gallop asked.

"Later in the day, I will make plans. Well with Twilight's help of course." Rainbow Dash replied.

"This is it Derpy! The time is NOW!" Dr Whooves said awaiting for something to happen.


	17. Chapter 17 Heartwarming Day Part Two

Gallop was on the stage. She looked at all the ponies in the crowd. All the ponies were hoofing and cheering at her.

She was so happy as she walked off the stage with Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom by her side.

"Right Gallop, I've got some work to do now. I'll be back later." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yay! I can't wait, see you soon." Gallop said.

Rainbow Dash flew off as the ponies went back to enjoy the Heartwarming celebration.

"A race, huh? Sounds like hard work Gallop. Are ya up to it?" Apple Bloom said.

"Of Course it'll be hard, but it's like what Rainbow said: "If I put my mind to it, I could win.. Maybe." Gallop said saying "maybe" in a nervous voice.

Gallop and Apple Bloom walked back to Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed.

"That's awesome Gallop." Scootaloo said.

"Yes I know. But I just acted, that all." Gallop said.

"Yer being modest Gallop." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah Gallop, You've shown friendship to my friends and it's true. True friends help a friend in need." Babs Seed said.

"What did Rainbow say to you Gallop?" Scootaloo asked.

"She asked me if she wanted me to race her." Gallop said.

"A RACE?! WOW A RACE!" Scootaloo said amazement.

"It means that I will train quick. Because the race is today!" Gallop said with a dramatic effect.

"TODAY?! But how will you learn so quickly today?" Scootaloo asked.

"By working for it and not giving up" Gallop said.

"That's the spirit Gallop." Babs Seed said being supportive.

Gallop sees Spike near Twilight near the stage.

"Um Guys I just need to do something... Alone.." Gallop said embarrassed.

"That fine with us Gallop, We'll be waiting for ya." Apple Bloom Said.

"Thanks. see you later." Gallop said.

Gallop ran to Twilight and Spike who were still by the stage.

"Um Twilight, Can I speak to Spike alone please?" Gallop asked.

"Oh hi Gallop, Congratulations!" Twilight said.

"Oh. Thank you, you're highness. Gallop said with a blush.

"You know Gallop you really don't have to call me that. Plus I find it a little uncomfortable". Twilight told her not looking comfortable.

"Sorry". Gallop said.

"That's okay and yes, you can speak to Spike." Twilight said with a smile.

Gallop went to Spike. Every step she took approaching him her legs were starting to feel weaker. So weak that she actually stumbled. She then fell and rolled along the floor bumping into Spike afterwards. Spike looked at her and asked her I she was okay. She was fine but her voice wasn't.

"Hello Spike, how you doing?" Gallop asked in a raspy voice. She got up. Gallop then put both of her hoofs around her back as she addressed to Spike.

"Oh hi Gallop, Congratulations!" Spike said.

"Thank you". She said again in her raspy voice. Spike then offered her a glass of water to which she said yes to. When her voice was feeling better she said this:

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you done for me." Gallop said.

"Um what did I do?" Spike said looking puzzled.

"You said to me: "If it's your dream Gallop, work for it! You never know you might just make it!" "What you said to me Spike shows that you are a great friend and you have shown friendship too." Gallop said.

"I just acted Gallop, I knew it was the right thing to say." Spike said with a blush.

"Hey, I said that too shouted Apple Bloom!" It seems that dear sweet Apple Bloom overheard the conversation.

Gallop, Babs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at Apple Bloom with an angry stare.

"Oops. Sorry". Apple Bloom said awkwardly.

"I think Spike it doesn't matter if you are proud of your achievements and also, the things I can learn from my achievements are for the greater good." Gallop said.

"The greater good? What do you mean Gallop?" Spike asked.

"The things I learn now, I can use it when I get older. For instance, when I'm in the Wonderbolts. There are something's you just can't learn from books. Just acting in the moment to do the right thing." Gallop explained.

"Don't hide who you are Gallop". Twilight learnt that when she used her magic on the Ursa minor, she was afraid to do so because she thought she was showing off." Spike said.

"Exactly! Thanks Spike." Gallop said giving Spike a hug.

Do you all seem to realise that Gallop's confidence is growing?

"Oh. I got you a gift for you Spike." She continued.

"You do?" Spike said looking confused as Gallop was not holding a box or anything.

Gallop went up to him and kissed him on the lips while a pegasus was holding a mistletoe above them. I wonder who that could be?

After the kiss Gallop then said:

"Happy Heartwarming Spike". Gallop smiled. While Spike looked shocked, motionless and frozen as Gallop walked back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Who's a special somepony? Who's a special somepony? Who's a special somepony?" The CMC's sang and pranced around her. Babs on the other hand wasn't in to that sort of thing. So she just smiled.

Gallop blush. She giggled and said. "Oh, stop."

"You fancy him don't you?!" Apple Bloom said eagerly waiting for Gallop to answer.

"Come Gallop, you can tell us, We're your friends." Sweetie Belle Said.

All of a sudden she had a thought of the heads of the Cutie Mark Crusaders shaped like balloons forcing her to tell them the answer. A few minutes later a Babs balloon head drifted upwards in the middle until she gave in:

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! YES I DO! I HAVE A CRUSH ON SPIIIIIIKE! " Gallop shouted to which it looked as if all of Equestria heard it. But really, the sound waves of her voice just reached as far as the town square. Everypony in Ponville town square just stopped what they were doing and looked at the embarrassed Gallop Crush. She blush bright red of course.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Babs were stunned.

"Oh my gosh! Gallop Crush has a .. Crush? Gallop Crush has a Crush!" Scootaloo said surprised.

"Keep yer voice down Scootaloo." Apple Bloop said. Shushing her.

"Oh. Sorry Gallop." Scootaloo said.

"It's okay Scootaloo." Gallop said giving Scootaloo a hug. Which she didn't like. So that would be her (Scootaloo's) punishment, you might say.

Gallop, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed start to enjoy Heartwarming day.

Gallop then goes to Mr and Mrs Cake's cake stand.

Well this looks delicious as Gallop sat by the table with some cakes displayed in front of her very eyes. Angel cake, Apple cake, Battenberg cake, Baumkuchen, Manehattan Cheesecake which Babs would be impressed by. Or will she? Plus many others.

Gallop licked her lips and then remembering that she does not have any bits on her.

"What's up Gallop?" Wondered Apple Bloom.

"Oh, nothing." Gallop said in disappointment.

"I can tell something's up." Apple Bloom said back.

"It's just .. Just. I don't have any bits on me." Gallop said stuttering.

"Gallop. I don't want to see you upset. You've helped me a lot." Apple Bloom said.

Apple Bloom went up too Mrs Cake and then said:

"Five Apple cakes, please."

Gallop didn't know what to do or say.

"That'll be six bits Apple Bloom." Mrs Cake said.

Apple Bloom then gave six bits to Mrs Cake's hoof and in return, Mrs. Cake gave Apple Bloom the five apple cakes.

Apple Bloom came back to Gallop and hooved a cake to her.

"You are such a good friend." Gallop said with a tear.

"You are too Gallop." Apple Bloom said with a smile. I think she was going to cry too.

Apple Bloom gave the cakes to the other CMC's and all five of them was eating the cake happily.

"Mmmm this is good! They taste like the apples of Sweet Apple Acres." Gallop said with her mouth full of cake.

Gross!

"That's because there are." Apple Bloom said with a smile also with her mouth full of cake.

Disgusting!

"Oh." Gallop said with a giggle.

Gallop and the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked passed a royal guard. Gallop stopped and looked back. It was the same guard that was at Sweet Apple Acres. OkamiSeou. I think his name was.

"Um OkamiSeoul?" Gallop said.

"Hello miss, are you lost?" OkamiSeoul said. He knew who she was.

"Um no, I 'm not." Gallop said.

"Do you need something then miss? OkamiSeoul asked.

"Well you were at Sweet Apple Acres when I was training with Rainbow Dash, remember?" She then asked him.

"Yes I was. Why do you ask?" OkamiSeoul asked.

"Well..." Gallop did not know what to say. But had to say something. "Not to be rude or anything but why did you come to watch me? It's not that I'm famous or anything." Gallop said

"Well Pinkie Pie wanted me to come and see you." OkamiSeoul lied. She needed to know but then, she had a thought.

"Oh okay then sorry for your time." Gallop said awkwardly.

Gallop shook the Guard's hoof and she then walks off.

"What was all that about Gallop?" Babs asked.

"Oh nothing." Gallop lied. She couldn't tell them anything yet and yes she did not know anything was up.

Gallop felt something in her pocket. "Odd." She thought as she put her hoof into the pocket and pulled out a note.

Gallop. I can't say much here, but all I can say is that it's about your past. As it reached me about three days ago. It does not look good! Twilight knows as well. As she is the one who's got the book. The book about your past and about Dark Dash's past. What ever you do Gallop, Do not tell anypony! not even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Well, not yet that is. You will find out soon when you're ready. We will meet again soon.

OkamiSeoul.

P.S.

Set fire to this note ASAP.

Gallop hid the note as she looked around the town. She did not say or do anything. "How am I going to get this on fire?!" She thought in frustration. She suddenly spotted Pinkie Pie and she was saying to the CMC'S to wait for her. she ran to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie I need you do something for me." Gallop said quickly.

"Anything for you Gallop." Pinkie said.

"Do you promise not to tell anypony and I mean anypony?! Gallop seriously asked her .

"Yes I promise." Pinkie answered.

"Pinkie promise?" Gallop asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie Pie said will doing the actions to her promise.

"Right, I want you to burn this paper for me, now!" She ordered.

"Wow what a nice colour blue. Royal blue" Pinkie Pie said with excitement in her voice.

"PINKIE!" Gallop said looking annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry Gallop." Pinkie said quietly.

Pinkie Pie took out her pink lighter and set fire to the paper.

"Thank you Pinkie. Gallop said with relief. She then ran back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"So, are ya gonna to tell us?" Apple Bloom said with a grin.

"I can't Apple Bloom not yet... it's not safe here. Sorry." Gallop answered.

"No. I 'm sorry Gallop. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I can't force you." Apple Bloom said looking down.

"It okay Apple Bloom, I will tell. but not just yet." Gallop said with a wink.

Gallop and the CMC's go to the Heartwarming tree and the next thing was,

Rainbow Dash landed next to the Heartwarming tree and then she started to sing:

One! Two! One, two, three, four let's go Ashleigh Ball!

Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh

Over the fields we go

Laughing all the way (Ha-ha-ha!)

Bells on bob tail ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to fly and sing

A sleighing song tonight!

Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)

Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)

Oh, what fun it is to fly

In a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)

Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh!

The crowd were cheering and hoofing at Rainbow's beautiful singing voice. Rainbow then blushed afterwards.

Gallop was smiling and cheering too with the other ponies.

"Right Gallop are you ready for the race?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think so." Gallop replied.

Gallop looked up to the sky and her month dropped. There was a race course in the sky, like the one at Cloudsdale.

"Mares and Gentlecolts. The race between Rainbow Dash and Gallop Crush will start in ten minutes!" Pinkie Pie said from her megaphone. "This is a race you don't want to miss because it's going to be epic!" She added. Pinkie Pie was in a hot air balloon flying over Ponyville.

"Let's go Gallop." Rainbow said.

"I can do this!" Gallop said to herself.

Rainbow Dash and Gallop flew to the starting point of the race.

"Okay Gallop. Don't worry about a thing. Just remember, It's just a race." Rainbow said. She then had a frown on her face without Gallop noticing.

A few minutes later, Gallop looked at Rainbow and then said:

"But I can't fly fast as you."

"That doesn't matter. Do your best and anything can happen." Rainbow Dash said encouraging Gallop.

"Thanks Rainbow, I can try." Gallop said after giving a gulp.

"That the spirit!" Rainbow Dash said.

Both Rainbow Dash and Gallop Brohooved. But Gallop had an uncomfortable and nervous look on her face. Her knees where beginning to shake.

"Rainbow Dash and Gallop Crush here are the rules: You fly around the course for 2 laps. The first to finish the race wins. Gallop, you will go on my first whistle. Rainbow, you will go on my second whistle. Do you understand the rules?" Pinkie Pie said.

"YES!" Gallop and Rainbow Dash said together.

"Ok then, On your Marks, Get Set, Go!" Pinkie Pie said as she blow on the whistle. Gallop Crush then flew as fast as she could. Then 15 seconds later, Pinkie blow her whistle again then Rainbow Dash gave all she got!

"And there they go!" Pinkie Pie said on her megaphone.

Gallop was ahead for a little while. But then obviously Rainbow Dash overtook her and gained the lead. But don't worry all, there's still time.

"Go Gallop Goooo!" Bill shouted encouragingly as he watched the race on a cloud.

This gave Gallop some confidence to go much faster as she shot like a rocket around the bend of the track. She can see Rainbow Dash up ahead.

"Come on! COME ON! I can go faster than this. Gallop said to herself.

Rainbow Dash was having so much fun as this was second nature to her. She won all the races she ever took part in. Apart from the time she lost to Spitfire in the Equestira Games but that was only by an inch.

"This is looking like a close race. Rainbow Dash is one of the fastest Pegasi in the sky. She was also part of the Ponyville weather patrol and now she is a full member of the Wonderbolts. Isn't that AMAZING?! You may not know this but somepony voices Rainbow Dash in the hit show My Little Pony, Yes it is true. Ashleigh Ball. And that was what the joke was about before she sang that song earlier." Pinkie Pie said.

Reading this now are you all jaw dropped, stunned and shocked that Pinkie Pie knew all that information?

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Gallop Crush were now neck and neck as fly past the finish line for lap one.

"Now this is it! Now is the time I have to go faster." Gallop told herself determined to win this race once and for all!

"As you now know, Gallop just received the key to Ponyville for her kindness to ponies and humans too. Well it was Mark Hyder's idea to get Gallop for this story in the first place." Pinkie Pie said.

What? What?! Anywhooooo:

The crowd watched the race from the ground and the noise was deafening.

Gallop was so close, but then she heard a voice. A voice that she heard before.

"Use the magic that's inside you. The Magic of Friendship, The Magic of Love, The Magic of Kindness. Use it now my little one!" IT WAS THE DOCTOR!

Without thinking she was doing it, as it felt right for the moment. Gallop gave one more push to go faster. She went so fast, she overtook Rainbow Dash. She knew the time was right, as she sees the finish line coming closer and closer. Rainbow Dash was closing in fast. But it was too late, as she shot through the finish line. The crowd went wild as Gallop Crush landed on the ground as Rainbow Dash landed next to her. Rainbow Dash was so happy she won and she was going to hug Gallop, but something was happening. There was a bright light as Gallop Crush rose to the air. The light was engulfing her as the light got brighter and then there was a bang. Gallop come back to the ground. She got up and asked:

"What happened?" She was dazed and confused.

"It's your cutie mark! It's amazing!" Said the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Gallop looked and yes there it was her own cutie mark. It was a medal, a gold medal. This is my destiny is to win at many things and does not matter how big or small.

"You've made your mark

Done Equestria so proud

You've made your mark

And we're here to sing it loud

For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark". Sang the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Gallop was so happy as Clover, Bill, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Mane 6, Spike, the pony she bumped into near Sweet Apple Acres and many more ponies came towards her and all congratulated her as the music plays.

Then the sound of the Tardis landing behind her. The doors opened and there was the Doctor and Derpy. Derpy came running to her as she hugged her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Well done my little one. You have done well. You've helped eveypony you have met, you have shown friendship, love and now use the skills you have learnt and past it to the future to learn from you." The Doctor said.

At the end of the Heart warming party Gallop, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Bill and Clover go back to Sweet Apple Acres for Heartwarming Dinner.

"I am so happy for you Gallop, you've shown friendship, Love and more." Applejack said and all the ponies raise their glasses.

" TO GALLOP CRUSH" There all shouted.

[Applejack]

"When family cannot be here

Havin' journeyed far and wide

We sing a song to honour them

To remember days gone by"

[Applejack and Apple Bloom]

"So take your cup and raise it high

Just as surely I'll do mine

And laugh we will at stories told

As we smile at days gone by

As we smile at days gone by"

[Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith]

"For family not here, my dears

Havin' journeyed far and wide

For loyalty and kindness both

We smile at days gone by"

[Choir]

"oooh... aaah..."

[Applejack]

"Our paths will cross again one day

In time to reunite

For family is always near

Even when the seas are wide"

[Applejack and Apple Bloom]

"So take your cup and raise it high

Just as surely I'll do mine

And make a toast for family

And the tales of days gone by"

[All]

"For family not here, my dears

Havin' journeyed far and wide

For loyalty and kindness both

Take joy at days gone by

For loyalty and kindness both

We smile at days gone by"

"Dear Princess Celestia, I have learnt a lot since I came to Ponyville. I met some amazing ponies. There helped me when things got tough and they told me to never give up. I like to say thank you to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, The Mane 6, Spike, Bill and my mum Clover. The magic of friendship goes along way, if knowing how to use it.

Your Grateful subject.

Gallop Crush"

The End

Epilogue.

Gallop Crush was back from holiday, life was fun so fun. She got up and went to the hall and thought "Oh I didn't get Apple Bloom's number. Wait what about the cmc helpline?" It was the only way. She picked up the phone and dialled 0800 288 436 275.

It then started to ring. An answer came through:

"Hi and thanks for callin' the CMC helpline."

"Press 1 to find out about the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Press 2 if ya need sum help gettin' a Cutie Mark."

Gallop pressed 2 on the keypad even though she knew she had her mark.

"You're placed second in the queue". The CMCs Go Crusading theme music started playing a few minutes later.

"Hello, this is Apple Bloom speaking. How can we help you get your Cutie Mark?" Apple Bloom said.

"Well the thing is..." Gallop said before Apple Bloom said.

"Gallop, is that you?"

"Yes it me." Gallop replied.

"It's so nice to hear you. How you doing?" Apple Bloom asked.

I'm doing great and I want to thank you all for what you have done for me. Gallop said.

"No Gallop, thank you. You've shown friendship in a way that nopony could. Ponies need to learn from your friendship." Apple Bloom said.

"Oh I'm happy! Gallop said with glee.

"Hey Gallop, I got other ponies on the line, but this is my Skype name: ABGallop." Apple Bloom said.

"That's my name, isn't it?" Gallop asked.

"Yeah. You helped the CMC'S so much. I'll talk to you soon Gallop." Apple Bloom said.

"Thanks. Good bye" Gallop Said

"Bye Gallop." Apple Bloom said afterwards.

Gallop hung up the phone as a letter came though the door.

But there was no address!

Gallop opened the letter and it reads:

"Your days are numbered. you can't hide or run away from me. In the next 15 years, I will come and search for you. You have been warned!"

Back in the Tardis:

Think you've seen it all? Think again. Outside those doors, we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things. And if you come with me, nothing will ever be the same again!

But is it safe? Somepony asks.

"Well yes, Well Maybe, Well most of the time. But the Trouble's just the bits-in-between! It's all waiting out there, Derpy. All those planets and creatures and horizons! I haven't seen them yet, not with these eyes. And it is gonna be... fantastic!

Then without hesitation Dr. Whooves grabs her and kisses her on the lips. Derpy then froze. Then a few minutes later she smiled.

"I hope you right Doc. As Dark Dash is alive and somepony is in danger!" Derpy eventually says.

Allons-y!


End file.
